Supercorp-Tober2019
by frost019
Summary: Supercorp-Tober2019 las 32 categorías, contadas en una sola historia en tres partes. Supercorp…
1. Primera parte

Supercorp-Tober2019

Summary:

Supercorp-Tober2019 las 32 categorías, contadas en una sola historia en tres partes. Supercorp…

…

Hola a todos, me he sumado tarde, otra vez, pero no tan tarde, para celebrar este Supercorp-Tober2019. He escrito pequeños cortos por cada categoría, espero hacerle justicia y que todos lo disfruten, pedacito por pedacito unificado en una sola historia, one shot.

Que lo disfrutes, sonríe, ama, crea.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo derecho alguno sobre los personajes o el show, todos a sus respectivos creadores, sólo de la historia que se forma en mi cabeza y que tiene perfecto sentido en ella y en todo aquel que desea compartirla conmigo"

Todos los errores son míos.

Una sola historia, unificada, publicada en tres partes.

…

1\. Ring

Kara estaba en una cafetería con su hermana, que por ese momento había salido hacia el baño, y tenía hacia su lado derecho, un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle.

Kara tenía una gran orden de posticker con un cafecito calentieto muy aromático, muy rico, como su desayuno. Ella estaba muy feliz, comida deliciosa, la compañía de su hermana, su Cafetería favorita y el día levemente lloviznando haciendo que la hierba y el pasto oliera muy rico, hacía de ese día, desde ya un muy buen inicio.

Afuera por la hora matutina, las personas caminaban a su trabajo o diligencias y más por la incipiente llovizna, caminaran presurosas, razón por la cual, ella, le llamó mucho la atención.

Una mujer muy hermosa, alta, cabello oscuro, tez clara, ojos verdes con motas de distintos colores, pómulos perfectos, línea de la mandíbula muy delineada, las manos muy delicadas, su andar muy elegante, con mucha clase. Vestida con un abrigo verde militar largo, y por debajo de él, Kara imagino talvez, un traje o conjunto elegante también, tacones medios y accesorios diversos. Caminaba tranquilamente con un socio talvez, que se iba cubriendo la cabeza por la incipiente llovizna con su maletín, dándole a él un aspecto extraño, discutiendo cosas rutinarias pensó Kara, luciendo ella demasiado hermosa para ser real.

Se permitió pensar, que talvez ella estaba alucinando o soñando despierta y se peñisco varias veces para asegurarse que sea real.

Su estado dubitativo no le permitió tiempo para acercarse a dicha mujer y establecer una conversación mínima y trivial, ya que mientras ella dudaba, la misteriosa mujer, se alejaba de aquel extraño subiendo a una limosina lujosa, para alejarse después muy rápido de allí.

Tanta era su ensoñación y admiración profunda por la belleza humana, que se olvidó momentáneamente de comer.

Alex salió del baño y se fue a sentar con su hermana, sólo para darse cuenta de que Kara estaba al parecer en un pequeño trance, sin reconocer su presencia o la de la comida.

Y es este último hecho que a ella la sorprendió aún más, ya que Kara nunca le perdía la atención a la comida.

Alex muy intrigada, pensó en ejecutar un pequeño experimento, es así cómo ella cogió con mucho cuidado un posticker, lo llevó a su boca, todo el momento viendo a Kara y se lo logró comer.

Cosa que Woahhh, la sorprendió muchísimo. Eso nunca había pasado, el poder quitarle un poquito de comida de su plato a su hermana, eso era reloco.

Alex ahora más que sorprendida estaba muy preocupada

\- Hermanita, Kara ¿Estás bien, pequeña? – preguntó ella preocupada y Kara se volteó recién a mirarla muy sorprendida por el regreso de Alex, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Alex se la cerró delicadamente y volvió a repreguntar lo mismo.

\- Eh sí – musitó Kara haciendo pequeños aspavientos, que le daba el mínimo tiempo para espabilar.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado, que no reaccionabas?, hasta me he logrado comer uno de tus posticker – añadió ahora más tranquila, señalando con un dedito a su plato.

Kara hizo un pequeño puchero por su posticker perdido. Un minuto de silencio para el caído. Kara era demasiado bella y adorable, para su propio bien.

\- Alex, creo que acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa – dijo ella con mucha ensoñación en su mirar y soltando un pequeño suspiro que no sabía que retenía.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Alex viendo ahora muy curiosa a su hermanita.

\- Mi esposa, Alex, ella era ufff, hizo que mi corazón saltara – dijo colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

\- Woahh alto allí peque – con las manos en alto - ¿Sabes acaso su nombre o la conoces de algún lado?

\- No, eso son solos pequeños cabos que atar – desestimó ella sin importancia - Aleee estoy muy feliz – dijo entre saltitos sentada sobre su silla – ahora puedo hacer lo que los humanos hacen y darle una alianza con el borde interior tallado con la fecha y hora de este momento o incluso con nuestros votos o mi promesa para protegerla a ella hasta el final en este idioma o en mi idioma – mencionó de sopetón muy entusiasmada.

\- Eh Kara, aquí en realidad se dan anillos – Alex tomando su café de a pequeños sorbos.

\- Bue, en Kriptón se da una alianza que está en la muñeca a modo de pulsera que también vendría a hacer un anillo gigante, si lo piensas – con una gran sonrisa de ensoñación Kara

\- Un anillo que va en este dedito, pequeña – señalando la ubicación del mismo sobre su propia mano.

\- Tecnicismos, hermana, Ahhh puedo darle ambos – resolvió con un ánimo tremendo – lo importante es que ya tengo esposa Alex, mi futura esposa, y para ella, lo que me pida, cuándo me pida. ESPOSA FELIZ, VIDA FELIZ – dijo firmemente con una mano sobre el corazón cómo si fuera una promesa muy importante.

Alex se deleitaba con lo hermosa y adorable que era su hermana. Nunca le había dicho esto y sobre todo con gran seguridad y firmeza, pensó que ella ayudaría e investigaría también.

\- ¿Te aseguraste que no esté casada? – preguntó curiosa

\- Si, rayos x, hermana, no hay ninguna alianza, ni siquiera el anillo en una cadena en el cuello. Además, si estuviera casada, él o la suertudo(a) jamás la dejaría deambular sola, osea, ella es impresionante. Al menos sé por mí, que, si fuera mi esposa, desearía pasar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera permitirme – anunció con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ahora, sólo a conocerla entonces – dijo Alex ahora, tomando otro sorbito de café.

\- Sip – haciendo sonar la "p" – ya verás la volveré a ver y haré que sea mi esposa.

Ambas levantaron sus tazas e hicieron un brindis. A por su esposa entonces.

2\. Lips

Clark estaba en la ciudad, ante el inminente renombramiento de LuthorCorp a LCorp, él estaba con un aire muy inquisitivo y alerta por dicho evento. No conocía de nada a la hermana menor de Lex, pero si había en ella una pizca de Lex, habría una gran bulla y un enorme problema. Él era Superman, pero incluso Superman no podría desdoblarse en dos ciudades para cuidar de muy cerca a Lena Luthor.

Razón por la cual reclutó a Kara y le explicó sus preocupaciones incidiendo profundamente en que ella debía de cuidar de cerca a Lena Luthor e informarle a él cualquier anomalía. Kara obviamente se negó profusamente con la premisa que no se le había dado ninguna chance a Lena Luthor como persona, castigándola desde un inicio sólo por llevar el apellido Luthor. Así que Clarke la llevó con él a visitar a Lena y desde ahí que Kara tome una decisión.

Clark y Kara solicitaron una cita con Eve quién los desestimó rápidamente por considerar que su jefa estaba demasiado ocupada cómo para platicar con ellos. Y estaban a punto de irse, cuándo la mismísima Lena Luthor entró desde las puertas del ascensor a su oficina con gran garbo y elegancia.

A Kara le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que era la misma mujer que ella había llamado futura esposa, días atrás.

Lena Luthor era su nombre, ahora ella lo sabía. Ambos entraron detrás de ella a su oficina y si Kara creyó que la mujer era impresionante. Definitivamente no se equivocó, pero si subestimó cuán hermosa era ella.

Lena empezó a hablar con su primo, mientras se dirigía a sentarse y ver los papeles que estaban en su escritorio y ella sólo se quedó ahí, escuchándola, evocando esos hermosos ruiditos y el tono de su voz, completamente embriagador.

\- Hey Kara, espabila – susurró su primo y ella despertó.

\- Kara, un hermoso nombre debo decir – dijo juguetonamente Lena provocando el gran sonrojo y timidez de Kara y la gran diversión coqueta en Lena.

\- Uhh sí, soy Kara Danvers, mucho gusto – y así le brindó su mano cómo saludo y Lena la tomó estrechándola con un apretón firme.

Es en ese momento que Kara se sintió morir, el roce era tan suave, y OMG, sus labios.

Kara se dio cuenta de sus labios, tan bellos, moviéndose rítmicamente en lo que sería un anunciado, ella no escuchaba nada, estaba tan concentrada en esa imagen, en cómo se movían, y de la forma hermosa que se formaba cuándo Lena sonreía.

Y sobre todo su tono de color, esta vez rojos, voluptuosos y muy bellamente delineados.

Kara pensó que podía pasar su vida, adorándolos, besándolos, cuidándolos hasta el final de sus días y así ella sería eternamente feliz.

Tanto era su desconcierto que no escuchó a su primo despedirse e irse, dejándola sola parada en medio del salón muy aturdida y a una Lena muy coqueta, viéndola con mucha diversión. Una muy bella, no aquella satírica.

\- Kara, despierta, despierta – se dijo su mente – tienes a esta diosa frente a ti, di algo, algo inteligente o por último lo que sea, no dejes que se escape – suplicó su mente y esto hizo a Kara muy consiente de su estado. No sabía cómo hacer, pero sí sabía que esta hermosa criatura tenía que ser su futura esposa.

\- Humm – su mente se daba un golpecito en la frente – soy Kara Danvers – puff, ahora su mente volteaba los ojos y se dejaba caer cómo diciendo Plop, bueno al fin salió algo.

\- Hola, Kara Danvers, usted ya se presentó – dijo con travesura, disfrutando cómo se movía nerviosa Kara. Lena no sabía porque, pero esto le estaba haciendo muy bien a su corazón, la hacía feliz.

\- Hola – dijo Kara – soy reportera en CatCo, y bueno supongo que sólo quería presentarme y conocerla. Realmente soy nueva en esto, así que no sé muy bien sí lo estoy haciendo bien – terminó ella llevándole la mano derecha hacia la cabeza en un tiente un tanto nervioso.

\- Lo estás haciendo genial Kara y tranquila, yo también soy nueva en esto – dijo Lena apiadándose de ella – me encantará tenerte por aquí – hizo un ademán – pero si me permites tengo un día muy ocupado – anunció y ante esto ella se levantó.

Se acercó a Kara y colocó ambas manso en sus bíceps, sorprendiéndose de lo firmes que se sentían y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy delicado para despedirla y luego sin ver realmente la reacción de Kara, se fue a lo suyo.

Kara se volteó y se retiró lo más rápido humanamente que pudo hacia el ascensor antes de derretirse por el gesto.

Sus labios, se habían sentido tan delicados, pero a la vez tan firmes. Woahh había sido una experiencia subreal.

Y el ruidito que habían hecho, había provocado que su corazón valla a mil, por tanta adrenalina.

Ahora el tono levemente rojo que había dejado en su mejilla, más su aroma. Ufff lo máximo. Kara no quería borrar la marca y llevarla cómo medalla de guerra, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Así que antes de hacerlo, se tomó una foto, de su mejilla y dicha marca.

Kara estaba con demasiada adoración y ensoñación en sí.

Es así, cómo ella dejó Luthor Corp, muy feliz, encontrándose a su primo en recepción del primer piso.

\- Así que Kara, ya has visto a Lena, ¿crees que puedas apoyarme y tenerla vigilada? – preguntó él y Kara quería decirle que no, ella no era peligrosa, no necesitaba una inquisición, pero la idea de vigilarla y estar cerca de ella, de conocerla mejor, era una idea muy buena. Ya que ella iba a ser su esposa, bien podía empezar a conocerla.

Así que Kara asintió y Clark se fue tranquilo a su ciudad. Y Kara se fue tranquila a su trabajo. Luego le contaría a Alex quien era su futura esposa, sorprendiéndola a muerte por quien era, Lena Luthor.  
Kara estaba en una misión ahora, muy encaminada, conocer a su futura esposa.

3\. Glasses

Por fin, después de varias semanas, Kara coincidió en una gala con el amor de su vida y futura esposa, nada más y nada menos que miss Lena Luthor. Yeah. Puños al aire.

Era una gala de caridad, hacia los pequeños niños sin hogar en un proyecto muy bello que consistía en acogerlos, darles cariño, amor, disciplina. Encaminándolos a que sean personas de bien, brindándoles educación y muchas oportunidades.

Kara ingresó con su gafete de prensa, una identificación que colgaba de su cuello. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, sus gafas preferidas y un bolso, que contenía, grabadoras, notas, lapicero y cosas afines.

Ella se mezcló con las personas que habían llegado cómo donantes, aportantes al proyecto, aquellas con simple curiosidad, prensa, etc. Ella hizo su trabajo, entrevistando a algunas de ellas.

Hasta que la vio, a Lena Luthor con un vestido rojo impactante y un par de gafas redondas muy sexis, parada cerca de una pequeña mesa, cogiendo un vaso de vino.

Kara sintió caer su mandíbula y empezar a babear por una imagen tan sexy. Ella se corrigió muy rápido, no quería parecer una extraña.

Pero sí quería acercarse a ella, así que lo hizo y mientras más se acercaba más se embriagaba con la belleza que tenía en frente, y no sólo era físico, era también mental.

Con cada interacción que tenía ella, más se daba cuenta que Lena era una persona amable, sumamente culta y sobre todo justa, nada que ver con su hermano.

\- Hey, hola, la he visto desde lejos y me he animado en acercarme – dijo Kara sujetado sus lentes en un tinte nervioso, que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Lena y hacer suspirar a Kara.

\- Kara, al fin una cara amiga – dijo ella dando un apretón a la mano de Kara – por favor no te vallas, hay tantos buitres, aquí que si siguen así me provocaran irme y sobre todo por favor tutéame, si no me harás sentir mayor – entre risas se expresó, provocando la risa también de Kara.

\- Ok, Lena es entonces – Kara con una gran sonrisa y Lena también, generando entre ellas una complicidad abrumante.

\- Woahhh, vestido rojo y lentes, déjame decirte Lena Luthor, usted está muy sexy hoy – se arriesgó Kara aquí provocando una pequeña risa en Lena quién se acomodó los lentes y soltó unos ruiditos sumamente adorables.

Ambas se sonrojaron ante ello.

\- Pues, bueno Kara Danvers, estás muy bella también, me encantan tus lentes.

\- Omgosh los tuyos también, no sabía que los usabas.

\- Oh, ¿Esta pequeña cosa? – sujetando sus lentes – pues eh tenido un inconveniente y no he encontrado mis lentes de contacto, así que he sentido la necesidad de usarlo, no es gran cosa – tratando de desestimar el tema, (ya que ella no necesita los lentes a menudo sólo en ciertas ocasiones), cosa que Kara no hizo.

\- Déjame decir Lena que estás rockeando esta noche – completándolo con un gesto infantil de un puño al aire que hizo reír mucho a Lena y sostener su corazón y pancita con sus brazos.

\- Awww Kara, eres muy adorable – dijo ella cuando recupero el aliento - ¿Qué haré contigo? – preguntó con mucha adoración en su voz y en sus gestos.

\- Bueno, no puedes adoptarme ya que ya lo hicieron la familia Danvers, pero sí puedes darme una exclusiva e ir a tomar algo conmigo, ¿Qué dices? – preguntó en un atisbo de valentía.

\- Sí a la exclusiva, mientras que sea a la de ya, porque terminando esta entrevista me voy a Japón y lo de tomar algo, lo podemos hacer durante la entrevista – musitó Lena sin darse cuenta o sí talvez, pero sin querer afrontarlo, sobre tomar algo fuera con esta hermosa periodista y criatura.

Kara se desinfló un poco, ante la futura lejanía de Lena, y el rechazo a tomar algo fuera, pero decidió seguir intentando hasta que le dieran una cachetada o hasta que ella diga que sí.

\- Uff, no sabía que viajabas, pero podemos hacer la entrevista después de esta gala si lo eliges - Lena la interrumpió diciendo – sí por favor.

\- Pero antes, tengo una cierta curiosidad – mirando coqueta a Lena quien le correspondió con el mismo gesto – La historia de los lentes – susurró ella provocando las risas de Lena.

\- Awww, me haces reír y sentirme muy bien, enormes gracias a mi ya reportera favorita – dijo con diversión y mucha sinceridad en su voz provocando que Kara asintiera sintiendo una gran felicidad en su interior – usted primero miss Danvers – elegantemente anunciado. Kara se volvió a sonrojar.

\- Bue, mis lentes, regalado de mi papá adoptivo, los he usado desde un inicio – anunció simplemente Kara y preguntó – ahora los suyos miss Luthor.

\- Los míos, Kara Danvers – Lena hizo cómo si pensara un minuto, provocando risas en Kara y cara de ensoñación, tomando un sorbo de su vaso, dijo – los lentes me eligieron a mí – provocando curiosidad en Kara – verás, en la universidad, llevaba estudiando mucho de sopetón para exámenes finales y sentía un enorme cansancio y dolor de ojos, así que fui a caminar para despejarme y fue tanto mi cansancio que me choque con un árbol y caí de sopetón también al suelo.

\- Oh no – dijo Kara con preocupación pro Lena y su bello trasero. Kara pensó que, si fueran novias ya, ella podría consolar a su bello trasero y hasta darle un dulce beso, cosa que hizo sonrojarla, y ella ante la mirada curiosa de Lena, culpó al vino. Provocando aceptación en ambas.

\- Como decía, me caí, de ahí me paré, sacudí y pretendí que nada pasaba hasta que metros más allá, me esperaba un adulto mayor que me ofreció ayuda y un par de lentes. Entable con él una amistad larga al ser un hombre interesante con muchas historias que contar. Y meses después, conseguí estos lentes que adoro mucho por su historia – finalizó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Y Kara no esperaba menos que eso, Lena era una mujer muy bella por dentro y por fuera, y en cada interacción con ella lo confirmaba, sabía que algún error o defecto debía de tener cómo todas las personas, pero por el momento Kara estaba fascinada con ella.

4\. Green

Lena finalmente le dio la entrevista y también se fue de viaje. Kara la extraño en todo momento y se maldijo por no tomar su número telefónico y así poder conversar con ella.

Kara estaba en CatCo haciendo su trabajo cuándo vio en unas de las pantallas principales en la sala a Lena Luthor en su vivita a Japón. La noticia decía acerca de sus negocios, socios y compañía allí, presentando cenas de negocios y los diversos hombres y mujeres que se le acercaban a tocarla e interactuara con ella.

Lena se veía muy sexy en todo lo que usaba, determinó Kara.

\- No me gusta todas esas personas que se acercaban a ella, también lo determinó.

Sobre todo un cierto tipo que se le acercaba mucho y la miraba intensamente, a toda su figura física.

Kara no era celosa o insegura, pero el ver a este sujeto tan cerca de ella, la hizo ver verde. En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba viendo verde, muy tensa y muy atenta ante cada gesto.

Decidió apretar sus uñas contra su palma en un intento de controlarse ya que, si lo hiciera sobre su escritorio, lo destrozaría.

Ella en ese momento pensó en que odiaba el color verde.

Hasta que, en otras noticias, daban un acercamiento a los hermosos ojos de su Lena, y ella no hizo más que derretirse por tanta belleza.

Ella ya no odiaba el color verde, ahora le encantaba y mucho.

Esto fue hasta la tarde, en que se enfrentó a un villano que al estilo ninja, tiraba con gran eficacia esquirlas de kriptonita, haciéndole mucho daño físicamente y mentalmente.

Supergirl, no pudo vencer a este sujeto, sólo aquello, se logró con la ayuda de Jhon.

Más el daño no se pudo evitar, Kara estaba muy herida ya que algunas de las esquirlas habían penetrado en su piel.

\- Mierda Kara – no pudo evitar maldecir Alex, mirando ahora a su hermanita sobre la camilla del DEO

\- Tenemos que someterla a cirugía urgente – dijo Alicia, una de las doctoras y científicas ahí, tomando el mando, al ver tan afectada a Alex.

Y así lo hicieron ambas, sometieron a Kara a la luz roja y retiraron quirúrgicamente todas las esquirlas, no hizo falta suturar las heridas, ya que después la sometieron a la intensa luz amarilla, par que ella se recupere en una de esas camas solares.

Más el golpe y todo el esfuerzo físico acuñado al efecto de la Kriptonita afectó temporalmente su mente. Provocando un cansancio intenso.

Kara le suplicó a Alex que quería pasar la mona, en su cuarto, hechada sobre cojines muy cerca a su ventana donde entraba muchísima luz. Alex aceptó a regañadientes, llevando a su hermana hacia allá.

La ausencia de Kara no pasó desapercibida por Lena quién al estar en otro continente, igual se enteró que su reportera favorita había pedido permiso por enfermedad, preocupándole muchísimo. Ya que Kara era una bola de energía constante.

…

\- Alex por favor estaré bien – decía Kara media adormilada ya adolorida desde su casa a su celular antes de cortarlo.

Ella se tendió sobre los cojines, suspirando ante la entrada de otra llamada. Ella respondió sin mirar el remitente.

\- Alex, ya te dije, estaré bien – dijo con una voz de pequeña engreída y al otro lado Lena empezó a reír por hacerse la imagen en su mente de una pequeña Kara negando lo innegable, su estado de salud.

Kara se descolocó un momento pensando en que no era la voz de su hermana, era un sonido muy bello que la hizo temblar de exaltación – ¿Lena? – preguntó con temor.

\- Hola, mi reportera favorita – dijo con diversión en la voz – me he enterado que no estabas bien. Y he llamado para saber de ti – Lena realmente se preocupaba por ella, en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido, Kara era un ser muy sincero, creyó ella, y sumamente buena para ella, para equilibrar todo aquello que la hace dudar en su vida. Kara le hacía mucho bien.

\- Yo humm- ¿estoy bien? – dijo dubitativa.

\- Inténtalo otra vez pequeña – respondió ella con cariño, haciendo crecer en Kara un algo en su corazón que la hacía sentir muy bien.

\- Estoy un poco mal… - recitó rendida

\- Me he dado cuenta – interrumpió entre risitas al oír a Kara tan adormilada y agotada.

\- Pero estaré bien – asintió Kara sin darse cuenta que Lena no podía verla – te he extrañado mucho – soltó sin filtro, que hizo al corazón de Lena sentirse muy querido.

\- Yo también – dijo sin querer negarlo, y sin vergüenza admitir sus sentimientos.

\- Ya quiero que estés aquí, quiero abrazarte, te fuiste sin que te abrace. ¿Por qué lo hice? – Kara preguntó sollozando un poco todavía afectada por la Kriptonita en su mente.

\- ¿Kara?, ¿qué pasa? – se preocupó Lena.

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo – soltó, a lo que Lena preguntó - ¿Pero acaso no tenías gripe?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Me caí…respondió ella a lo que Lena la interrumpió firmemente. - ¿De dónde?

Kara pensó en que fue de una altura de más de 50 pisos, pero no podía decirle eso por lo que dijo – de muy alto, pero no hay nada roto, sólo me duele mucho, te extraño y estoy muy confundida - Eso preocupo mucho a Lena, quién luego de colgar ya que Kara se durmió momentos después, canceló todo y voló a con ella.

5\. Couch

Muchas horas después Lena se vino directo a la casa de Kara (¿Cómo lo averiguó?, al igual que su teléfono, ella es una Luthor después de todo).

Tocó la puerta y le abrió una mujer que ella ya había investigado y que se llamaba Alex, la hermana.

\- Hola, soy Lena

\- Lena Luthor, un gusto, Kara no se calla de hablar tanto de ti que presiento que ya te conozco hace uff – dijo Alex cálidamente, pero Lena se dio cuenta que también había ahí un intenso sentido de protección, cosa que ella valoraba mucho.

\- Pues sí, eh venido a ver a Kara y he traído de todo un poco ya que no sabía bien qué le ha pasado – dijo ella señalando las muchísimas cosas que cargaban tres hombres atrás que saludaron, dejaron todo adentro y se fueron.

\- Valla – dijo y pensó Alex – una mujer precavida vale por mil – dijo sinceramente aprobando todo – te dejo un momento a Kara sí, te veo por la tarde Luthor, ah y déjala tomar el sol, le hace bien, ya sabes ella es cómo un girasol – y con eso se retiró.

Lena observó todo el lugar, un poco chico para su preferencia, pero muy hogareño, cosa que le faltaba a su depa, y en aquel sillón orientado hacia el balcón dónde le daba la luz del sol vegetaba Kara tendida con un short pequeño y en la parte superior un bikini, completamente dormida, con su pelito expandido para todas las direcciones y con su boquita un poco abierta, emitiendo un ruidito tan lindo similar a un ronroneo.

Ella la vio ahí, y pensó que Kara era sumamente sexy, y uff tenía unos abdominales muy marcados y bíceps muy tersos.

\- Caray, Lena contrólate, que estás hablando de tu amiga aquí – se dijo a sí misma y también se permitió sonreír al saber que Kara se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga, o talvez más. Pero a la vez se permitió torturarse imaginando pasar sus dedos por sobre aquellos abdominales – ufff que desconcierto.

Lena dejó dormir en aquel sofá a Kara por varias horas, el descanso le haría bien, dijo Alex. Así que cuando Kara empezó a despertar, fue bueno el timing para que la comida esté lista también. Si Kara estuviera tomando medicamentos, era esencial que comiera par que su estómago no se queme.

Lena se fue hacia el sofá a verla despertarse a esta hermosa criatura.

Y cuándo Kara abrió sus lindos ojitos y la miró directamente esbozando una enorme sonrisa, ella también sonrió de la misma manera.

\- Hey dormilona, arriba pequeña - susurró Lena acariciando suavemente con su mano la mejilla izquierda de Kara.

\- ¿No estoy soñando? – preguntó adormilada.

\- No, esta vez no, a menos ¿sueñas conmigo a menudo? - preguntó divertida y Kara asintió frenéticamente con una gran sonrisa y dijo – he tenido sueños hermosos, gracias Lena – suspirando luego. Provocando una corriente que se elevó por toda su columna hacia la nuca.

\- Ufff, eres tremendamente adorable Kara Danvers – dijo Lena y Kara asintió.

Lena la ayudó a sentarse y con una cobija la cubrió, gravando en su mente aquellos abdominales que soñaría por mucho tiempo, antes de poder tocarlos.

Ambas pasaron la tarde comiendo y relajándose en la compañía de la otra.

Si Lena vio a Kara absorber enormes cantidades de comida, no lo dijo y no le causó extrañeza, sólo quedaría cómo algo anecdótico. En fin, le gustó mucho, que Kara tuviera apetito para que pueda tomar medicina y mejorar.

…

La siguiente vez que ambas se verían sería al siguiente día, en la oficina de Lena. Kara llegó con comida a sorprenderla y sorprendentemente Eve la dejó pasar sin lista y sin anunciarla.

Queda decir que para Lena fue una enorme y gran sorpresa. Ambas se dieron un abrazo sentido.

\- Me encanta verte tan bien, y recuperada – dijo Lena comiendo su recién descubierta comida deliciosa del lugar de la esquina, nunca visitado por ella, pero que agradeció demasiado.

\- A mi también, me encanta verte – dijo ella sonrojada, haciendo reír a Lena, con mucho cariño.

\- Sabes, no sé cómo haces eso – súbitamente Lena exclamó.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – respondió Kara absorbiendo su comida y a la vez hacerlo parecer tan delicado a la vista.

\- Hacer, el generar este ambiente, tan bello y hacerme sentir muy querida – Lena con ambos brazos señaló, un poco emotiva ahora, y sumamente curiosa.

Kara pensó sólo un momento.

\- Lena te mereces, todo el amor del mundo, y no lo niegues, que te lo mereces. Eres una persona extraordinaria. Me ha encantado conocerte, aún me sorprende que me dejes entrar en tu vida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No porque eres un Luthor, sino porque eres tú, una hermosa criatura con una bellísima alma – ahora también emotiva Kara, pensando muy internamente si pudiera llamar a Lena cómo su esposa, ¿acaso era un buen momento?, ¿eso ahuyentaría a Lena?, Tranquila - se decía a sí misma – habrá tiempo para todo.

Kara se paró y le dio un gran abrazo de oso Lena.

\- Te quiero mucho Lena – susurró Kara hacia el oído de Lena haciéndola estremecer y abrazándola aún más fuerte.

\- Te quiero demasiado también – contestó con un gran nudo en la boca, haciendo todo lo que podía para no quebrarse.

\- Un buen comienzo, un gran empuje – pensó Kara.

6\. Premiere

Lena fue invitada, a una premiere de una obra teatral creada por personas fastuosas quienes gustaban de la extravagancia en el arte.

Lena no quería ir, su presencia era más para conjugar a todas las personas más poderosas de la ciudad y hacer una fiesta entre todos ellos para compararse acerca de lo obtenido, acerca de su riqueza y opulencia. Esas típicas fiestas, que son más un derroche de dinero y equivocada grandiosidad.

Una fiesta por año, cada año de distinta temática.

Este año, una obra teatral.

Que debía de ser hermosa en todo sentido, pero rodeado por tanto fantoche, la hacían lucir incómoda.

Suficiente razón para que Lena no quiera ir.

Más los socios comerciales que iban, la hacían no poder negarse a ir.

Ella tenía que ir. Obligada y punto en boca.

Y ante la inminente compañía que tendría si iba sola, Kara al enterarse, se ofreció a ir con ella. Y a Lena le encantó la idea. Y más si servía a darle un empujoncito bien encaminado en su carrera en CatCo al cubrir ciertos aspectos de esa gala que no se hacían conocidos ampliamente y con detalle.

…

Llegó la noche y Lena fue a recogerla a su departamento con una limosina, ella salió y se quedó parada cerca a la puerta en un impactante vestido negro con escote en la parte superior, para luego encontrarse a Kara en la puerta con un hermoso vestido azul, que combinaba fantástico con el color de sus ojos.

\- Woahhh, me has dejado sin aire – susurró Lena al aire mientras Kara se acercaba a ella.

\- Hola – dijo sonrojada – estás impactante – concluyó haciendo sonrojar también a Lena.

Y así sin más, Lena tomó su mano y la ayudó a entrar a la limosina junto a ella.

En el trayecto Kara estaba un poco nerviosa por lo importante del evento, Lena le decía que eran sólo estúpidos pretendiendo ser importantes.

\- Excepto tú, tú si eres importante y demasiado para mi y para todos en Nacional City – anunció muy tranquila sin darse cuenta la emoción que le infundía a Lena en el pecho.

Desde ya Kara Danvers para Lena Luthor se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida y no sólo por hacerle tanto bien a su ego, sino por su tremenda sinceridad y por la enorme alegría que la empujaba a que su día sea fantástico.

Con eso en mente, Lena entrelazó sus manos y así ambas se dirigieron a la gala.

La función en el teatro estuvo alucinante, hermoso, bellamente retratado.

¿La compañía? ¿Humm?

Lena pensó que se sentiría mal al estar rodeada de tanto idiota, pero ni le importó. Ya que Kara monopolizaba toda su atención, y eso fue demasiado bello.

Kara consiguió también todo lo que quería, que era pasar tiempo con esta impresionante mujer, su futura esposa e incipiente relación del amor de su vida.

Los datos, recabados para su reportaje en CatCo fue un gran plus, pero tal y cómo ella pensaba, el gran premio fue estar con Lena y pasar su tiempo con ella.

Acabado el teatro, el hacer presencia, el ser reconocido aquí y allá, ambas se retiraron temprano a insistencia de Lena que según ella decía que le daba alergia estar rodeada de tantos imbéciles ricos. A lo que Kara sólo reía.

El motivo interno de Lena tal cual con Kara y sin saberlo coincidirían en lo mismo. El pasar tiempo con la otra.

El compartir sonrisas, chistes, cosas bellas, intrigantes etc. Y sobre todo enormes cantidades de comida. Que le hacía mucha gracia a Lena.

Ambas se fueron a comer a un lugar nuevo. Y eso es lo que provocaba salir con Kara Danvers, investigar y perderse. Y siempre perderse una con la otra. Creando asombrosos recuerdos.

\- No sé dónde te entra tanta comida, creo yo que debe haber un portal hacia otro mundo – bromeaba Lena divertida, mientras Kara la miraba embobada cada que ella reía.

\- Ufff – se permitía pensar Kara – que hermosa es mi futura esposa y muy divertida. Eso es importante. Ya que está planeado hacer la vida del otro más feliz que la propia hasta el final de los días. Muy enamorada ella.

\- Muchas gracias Kara, no habría sobrevivido sin ti a todo esto – decía Lena muy agradecida en realidad, para ella había sido alucinante, muy divertida, una experiencia que esperaba poder repetir más cada vez.

\- Ahhh, venga Lena tú has hecho de esta experiencia algo muy bello – y lo dijo Kara tomando segundos de valentía a la par.

\- Sabes, tú haces de mi día uno especial, y sólo contigo puedo ser yo misma, no puedo decidir porque Kara Danvers, pero me encanta. Me encanta pasar el día entero contigo – sincerándose Lena Luthor, quién lo diría.

Kara siendo la más táctil de las dos, la abrazó muy fuerte y le dio muchos besos en la cabeza, haciéndola reír más.

\- Otra noche pasada así contigo, te quiero mucho Lena -susurró Kara ante la inminente despedida.

\- Te quiero demasiado, mi pequeña – contestó ella.

Y ambas haciéndose caras bobas se echaron a reír, diciéndose no adiós, sino hasta pronto con los ojos y las sonrisas cómplices.

7\. Cute

Lena había tenido un día muy ocupado a puertas de renombrar Luthor Corp a LCorp, lleno de socios inversores con muy mal genio y enorme desconfianza al confiarle a Lena sus millones.

Lena por supuesto era una genia, pero incluso en el 2019, había mucho machismo y estupidez en el aire.

Kara por otro lado también había estado a full con CatCo, y su tarea de Supergirl. Ella había pasado su madrugada salvando gatitos que no quisieron cooperar de los árboles. Menos mal que sanaba rápido de lo contrario sería muy vergonzoso.

La esperanza, que almorzaría con Su Lena, eso era aquello que la motivaba a hacer su tarea, ya contando las horas para volverla a ver.

Se preguntaba internamente si Lena sentiría lo mismo por ella, algún día lo averiguaría supuso, todavía era muy temprano. Ambas estaban en ciernes de una profunda amistad. Ambas a full, ocupadísimas cómo para afrontar una relación de enamoramiento o noviazgo y en el caso de Kara de casamiento. Porque ella estaba muy segura que Lena sería su esposa.

Es más, cada que conversaba con su hermana, y la novia de ella Maguie, kara se refería a Lena cómo su futura esposa y amor de su vida. A ellas le parecía muy tierno, ya que Kara rayaba la adorabilidad cada que ellas pensaban que no podría ser más adorable. Ella se reinventaba. Y para puntos extras, Kara lo intentaba y mucho, hacer feliz a Lena, esa era su prioridad, junto con ser Supergirl y esparcir tanto amor cómo pudiera.

Ambas chicas habían quedado para almorzar en un restaurante italiano, dónde hacían pizzas maravillosas para gran alegría de Kara, ella estaba segura que Lena lo había elegido por ello.

Y hablando y pensando tanto de ella, Lena venía hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuándo por descuido piso una grieta y se torció el tobillo cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca ocurrió y cuándo abrió los ojos vió a Kara sostenerla con mucho cuidado.

\- Kara, si te he visto sentada, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Eh estaba cerca a tuyo, creo que te has confundido- intentó deslizar Kara y sería por el dolor en el tobillo Lena se lo permitió.

Kara intentó poner en una posición de pie a Lena, pero su tobillo le estaba doliendo demasiado.

\- Lena vamos a un doctor – dijo Kara y Lena negó.

\- Entonces vamos a mi casa y no hay discusión – Kara firmemente y Lena asintió.

Y ante el hecho de que estaban cerca, a dos cuadras apenas de la casa, Kara levantó a Lena en un estilo nupcial para llevarla con mucho cuidado.

\- Eh Kara ¡ - susurró fuertemente Lena – bájame Kara

\- No, no puedes caminar, yo te llevo.

\- Kara nos están viendo.

\- No me importa, yo te llevo y si te sigues quejando demoro más eh – dijo y Lena asintió a regañadientes tapándose con la capucha sujetándose con un brazo del cuello de Kara y murmurando cosas en el pecho de Kara, que por la misma vibración la hacía reír.

En el camino, algunos se quedaban mirando y Kara le daba todo tipo de respuestas haciendo reír a Lena y sujetar con una mano en puño su chaqueta.

Algunos decían que les parecía lindo, obviamente viendo el tobillo hinchado, eh ahí el por qué Kara la cargaba estilo novia.

Y Kara respondía siguiendo la broma – pues sí mi bebé se ha torcido el pie y la estoy cargando - Haciendo sonrojar en demasía e hinchar su corazón de Lena con ¿amor?

Cuando un niño pasó y se quedó mirando, Kara le dijo susurrando – He atrapado un big foot enseñando el pie desnudo hinchado de Lena y ahora me lo llevo antes de que me lo quiten.

Y el nene decía – Waooo y Lena reía y golpeaba de broma a Kara en el pecho por la broma, en broma.

Y así haciendo bromas, llegaron al hogar de Kara, he incluso ahí Kara sólo la soltó sobre el sofá, sorprendiendo a Lena, el gran esfuerzo realizado, el no haber sudado ni una sola gota, el gran carácter de la rubia y sobre todo el gran corazón al preocuparse en demasía por un simple tobillo torcido.

Kara sostuvo el pie delicadamente y lo inspeccionó con el toque de una pluma, sorprendiéndola otra vez.

Ella vendó su pie, le puso hielo, luego trajo una manta y la arropó ante la gran sorpresa otra vez de Lena, como un burrito, luego le puso ante ella aperitivos dulces cómo tortitas de manzana y jugo de naranja al natural.

Y la acompañó todo el tiempo con buena vibra a pesar de los inútiles intentos de Lena de decir que todo estaba bien, que ya se sentía mejor.

Kara no la dejó ir hasta que llegó Alex junto a su novia Maguie, quienes la revisaron, para gran desconcierto de Lena explicando luego la mejoría de su estado.

Las cuatro comieron, pasaron el tiempo y luego Kara dejó ir a Lena ante su protesta y muchos pucheros que cada tanto se hacían irresistibles para Lena.

Ya en su mente, formándose la idea de querer besarlos y contenerlos.

Su mente estaba un poco confusa. ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo cosas por su adorable e irresistible amiga?

Y todavía más importante en sí… ¿Kara sentiría lo mismo?

8\. Potstickers

Si algo caracterizaba a Lena, era que era muy perspicaz en lo que hacía, tenía una mirada muy aguda y un pensamiento rápido.

Además de ser muy observadora, cosa que le ayudaba demasiado en su vida y en su éxito.

El compartir tanto tiempo con Kara aparte de su familiarización con ella y su círculo de amigos, también lo había hecho sin querer profundizar en temas íntimos como, por ejemplo: su comida preferida, su película favorita, el hecho de que Kara no podía dormir con medias, y que si lo hacía era en forma de estrella de mar. Aquello le pareció sumamente adorable. Ella ya probaría las teorías algún día.

Retomando unos pasos atrás, su comida favorita, posticker había dicho sin dudarlo y sin dejarla terminar la pregunta.

Una noche sin querer, otra vez, había sido invitada a pasar la tarde en un bar conocido pro presentar demasiados extraterrestres para gran temor de Lena quién temía que fueran a reaccionar de mala manera hacia ella.

Aún con temor aceptó ir, sabiendo que, si estaba rodeada de estas tres damas, estaría bien cuidada. Y así fue. Las primeras impresiones fueron de disgusto, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche y las hermanas Danvers lanzaban dagas a todo aquel que osara mira a Lena mal.

Por supuesto que también ayudó, que Lena pagara e invitara varias rondas a todos.

En esa mesa, la mesera llegó con una orden gigante de posticker, papas fritas y mucho alcohol.

Lena ya había descubierto la gran debilidad de kara por la comida y por accidente, así que decidió tentar las aguas, sobre todo esa noche, ya que la curiosidad que la aquejaba era mayor.

Ellas se envolvieron en una discusión sobre todo y nada, y entre cada tanto Lena iba cogiendo papas fritas, hasta que, de una, se mando a por un posticker.

Y vale era rico, pero no lo tendría entre sus favoritos, o tal vez sí, si Kara iba a estar en su vida en el largo plazo.

Todos en aquella mesa se callaron de golpe, ya sea por la impresión de que Lena hozó tomar el posticker de Kara o la falta de inacción de ella o el póstumo de otro posticker de Kara hacia ella en la boca.

Ok, Todos cálmense, Kara acaba de compartir su comida, nada más, nada alarmante.

Ok, mentira, es muy alarmante, no es broma.

Kara nunca comparte su comida, jamás.

Y no es porque sea puñete. Ella es muy generosa, te compraría otro plato, pero no te daría del suyo.

Y eso es justo lo que no estaba pasando ahí. Lena había cogido un posticker de Kara, de su plato.

Alex y Maguie la miraban como si dijera que ganó la lotería. Algo no tan alejado de la realidad si se observaba la mirada de ensoñación y adoración de Kara hacia Lena.

Lena simplemente se rió y en broma tomó el rostro de Kara dándole un beso en la nariz muy bello, a modo de agradecimiento por la comida. Antes de levantarse e ir al baño.

\- Kara ¿estás bien? Pasa algo, ¿debo llevarte al hospital? – preguntó frenéticamente Alex.

\- Nada nada, hermanita – tomando otro bocado de su comida, ahora muy risueña Kara.

Maguie intentó tomar un posticker y Kara le dio un lapo en la mano muy suave diciendo luego – Mags no toques mi comida, ya sabes no comparto.

\- Pero compartiste con Lena ¡ - susurraron medio gritando dijeron ambas.

\- Yeah, pero deben tener en cuenta que ella es mi futura esposa, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA – dijo con ensoñación y adoración en su voz por Lena.

Ambas se dieron una mirada que decía claramente que estos dos idiotas estaban posiblemente enamorados entre sí, eso es algo hermoso, que ellas apoyarían.

Lena salió del baño, y todos siguieron comiendo y tomando. Kara no tanto, quería estar al 100% para su Lena.

Lena se embriagó un poco después, no importaba que Kara le siguió dando de sus posticker para que no se mareara tanto. De todas maneras, lo hizo, mareándose tanto e igual que su hermana y su novia.

Ella las llevó a la casa a las tres.

Y en especial a su Lena quien la dejó en su camita, tapada. Con una pastilla en su mesita con un baso de agua. Un balde por si acaso, que no necesitó y una orden de posticker en su nevera, por si ella sentía la urgencia.

Luego fue y compró varias órdenes de posticker que llevó a su casa y comió gustosa ahí.

…

Ya por la mañana, Lena le enviaría un mensaje agradeciéndole y acordando una cita para almorzar. L o cuál fue genial para ambas.

Kara iba en muy buen camino hacia el corazón de Lena, que usualmente comienza, pensó ella, por el estómago y que mejor comida que los posticker.

¿verdad?

Ahora eran una comida que compartían en común. Más enamorada de esta belleza, imposible.

9\. L-Corp

Y llegó el gran día para Lena Luthor, un día de grandes cambios. Por fin el día en que cambiaría el nombre de Luthor Corp a LCorp y si bien, las personas aún dudaban muchísimo de ella, ella iba por un gran camino y hacia grandes cambios.

Lena estaba muy emocionada por esto.

Ella dio una conferencia de prensa, organizó una gran gala, un gran evento. Todo se ejecutó de acuerdo a su directiva y todo fue medianamente bien.

Ella develó el nuevo nombre de su compañía, recibiendo el respaldo de socios y trabajadores del mismo, ante protestas pacíficas hasta cierto momento.

Libertad de expresión, ante todo.

Lex recién había salido de prisión y eso combinado al esfuerzo de ella para que las personas confíen en ella, fue de mal en peor.

Ocurrió un atentado.

Ella perdió de foco a Kara, a su Kara, originando que su corazón corra cómo loco y que su preocupación hacienda a niveles impresionantes.

Supergirl apareció después derrotando el villano, y salvando a cuántas personas pudiera.

La recepción de LCorp ahora recién nombrada, había sido destrozada, y apostaría que las oficinas pertenecientes hasta el tercer piso, habrían sido vandalizadas.

Había un incendio por ahí, personas siendo retenidas por allá, el ventanal destrozado por otro lado, la prensa tomando innumerables fotos de todo.

El reinado de LCorp y por tanto de Lena Luthor había empezado con un estruendo muy fuerte, pero no hacia aquella dirección que ella hubiera deseado.

Ella puso cara de poquer, dio la directiva que se ayudara a las personas, y no tanto a contener el orden en su empresa, y se fue al último piso hacia su oficina, pero no se acercó a su balcón, sino se sentó en su sofá con un buen vaso de Whiskey.

Tomó un vaso después de otro.

\- No hay publicidad mala – se dijo varias veces. Ella podría repuntar de esto.

\- Sólo que superar el apellido Luthor, sería demasiado difícil, más no imposible – se dijo también – habrá momentos para arreglarlo y este momento no lo es.

Así es como la encontró Kara, sumida en la oscuridad y tomando un vaso tras otro.

\- Lena ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada y Lena sólo asintió mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

\- Basta Lena, es suficiente, has tomado suficiente – y con eso Kara le quitó el vaso y la botella logrando que Lena la mire con esa carita tan vulnerable que hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

\- Kara todos tenemos defectos – tratando de tomar la botella.

\- Lo sé, pero esto no eres tú – dijo sin darle la botella.

\- Kara, no me preocupa mi empresa, ni el nombre LCorp, después de todo no hay publicidad mala – dijo ella mirándola fijamente y un pelín de embriaguez ahora asomándose, sin enojarse continuó – la verdad tengo que decir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba – haciendo que Kara tenga una cara de confusión enorme – no hubo linchamiento, sí destrozo a la propiedad, algo que se puede reconstruir. No hay heridos, eso es un plus. La gente por naturaleza, odia al apellido Luthor, y yo ya sabía que iba a ser un esfuerzo enorme el cambiar su parecer, creí ingenuamente que eso sucedería de tirón. Eso no sucedió, por eso estoy disgustada, por ser muy inocente al creer que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Kara, el rechazo es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada – dijo otra vez, tratando de alcanzar la botella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, eso es tan descorazonador Lena – enojándose un poco Kara por todas aquellas personas que no valoraban a esta hermosa criatura frente a ella.

\- El rechazo de cualquiera, no el tuyo – susurró

\- Pero ¿qué dices?, estoy aquí contigo – preguntó shockeada.

\- Ahora, después de cinco horas de lo sucedido. Me dejaste Kara, y aunque sé que talvez es algo de la prensa, igual me hizo daño – ahora con voz entrecortada – pensé muchas cosas y luego no pude contactarte, tuve mucho miedo, pensando que el querer hacer algo bueno por el nombre Luthor, te había perdido.

Kara se quedó pensando en el momento en que dejó a Lena y fue a por Supergirl para ayudar a las personas. Supergirl estaba cera a ella en todo momento, no Kara Danvers. Ella se dio cuenta en ese momento, su inmenso error.

\- Kara, te diré lo que va a pasar – Kara asintió – voy a seguir tomando, me desmayaré aquí y mañana podremos hablar. Adiós Kara – dijo ella sin mirarla. Se paró como pudo tambaleándose y sacó otra botella sirviéndose ahora más ampliamente y siguió tomando, ahora sentada en la silla de su escritorio, mirando hacia aquel balcón.

Kara no se fue, ella no dejaría así a Lena. Pero sí entendió una enorme lección, Lena tenía que saber que tan importante era para ella, que ella era Supergirl. No podía descuidarla así. Ella vio ahora otra faceta de Lena, pero eso no la hacía huir, sólo la hacía más humana, la hacía quererla más. Todos tenemos defectos y problemas, Kara ayudaría cuánto ella pudiera a futuro.

Pero también ahora, ya que no había forma que Lena durmiera en esa oficina.

10\. Friendship

Kara llevó a Lena a su casa, la acomodó en su cama y ella se fue a dormir al sillón.

Kara recién se durmió a la madrugada, rompiéndose la cabeza, sobre cuál sería el mejor momento para decirle que era Supergirl. Sobre que cosas no hacer para lastimarla otra vez de tal manera que la orillase a consumir demasiado alcohol y terminar de esa manera.

El ver a Lena tan vulnerable, le rompió el corazón. Y el hecho de que ella había provocado eso, la castigaba aún más. Con todas esas cosas en mente fue que se quedó dormida.

Ya a las 6am, Lena se levantó cómo reloj suizo, asustándose de muerte al enterarse que estaba en otra casa que no fuera la suya o la oficina, pero susto que le duró muy poco ya que lo reconoció luego cómo el lugar de Kara.

Ella se levantó de puntitas a buscar a la rubia, encontrándola durmiendo en el sillón.

El mirarla tan apacible por un momento le hizo recordar todo lo anterior y castigarse mentalmente por ser tan necesitada de cariño. Miró la puerta por un rato, ella podría irse, pero luego ¿qué? Ella no quería irse así. Así que hizo lo segundo mejor que se le vino a la mente. Cogió una manta y se acostó con mucho cuidado junto a Kara abrazándola quién se levantó por el choque de un cuerpo calentito, pero pies de reptil.

\- Eh – Kara iba a preguntar, pero Lena la silenció – sólo unos momentos por favor, duerme Kara – y así lo hizo ella. Ambas durmieron abrazadas, Lena se acomodó en el hueco del cuello de Kara, encontrando el lugar perfecto.

Alex pasó junto a Maguie ante el mensaje de su hermana, pero al verlas así, tan bellas, la hizo querer fotografiarlas y así lo hizo, luego les preparó el desayuno y se los dejó delante para que comieran cuándo se despertaran, no queriendo interrumpir, ambas se fueron.

…

Kara se despertó primero y al ver a Lena todavía dormida la tapó más, permitiendo el acurrucarse más con ella y esperando comer.

Una hora talvez, más tarde…

\- Deberías comer, si tienes hambre – dijo Lena despertándose y mirándola.

\- No quiero comer – dijo tercamente

\- Ya, y es por eso que tu pancita gruñe – dijo ella aprovechando el momento para tocar esos abdominales que tantos sueños locos habían desencaminado, queriendo hacer reír a Kara, pero esto último no pasó.

\- Primero creo que tendría que disculparme – Lena la interrumpió – Lo siento – dijo, sorprendiendo a Kara.

\- ¿Qué, por qué?, esa es mi Línea Lee – se quejó tal niña caprichosa y su estómago también ayudó haciendo ruiditos.

\- No Kar, ¿Te puedo llamar Kar? – Kara asintió y Lena continuó – Me disculpo por todo lo de ayer, lo recuerdo vívidamente, lo siento mucho.

\- No Lee, no hay nada por lo que te disculpes, yo me fui, y te dejé ahí. No debí irme jamás de tu lado sin asegurarme que estuvieras bien, fue mi error el que te hizo sentir así y beber así.

\- No fuiste tú, fue el miedo a perderte – Lena se sinceró sentándose y tratando de borrar aquellas lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer sin control.

\- No Lee, no llores mi princesa – Kara borró con su mano, las lágrimas de ese bello rostro y tomando con ambas manos su rostro dijo – Te quiero demasiado Lena Kieran Luthor, jamás me alejaré de tu lado, ¿entendiste?, hagas lo que hagas, estaré siempre a tu lado – Lena asintió y Kara besó cada una de sus lágrimas, para finalizar y darle un gran abrazo de oso.

\- Kar, no sé si esto hacen los amigos, nunca tuve uno – susurró sobre su pecho, y Kara entendió perfecto las implicancias de todo. Eso la hizo enojar contra Lex y Lilian.

\- No me importa si no lo hacen, lo que tenemos Lee es especial, y siempre será así. No lo cambiaría por nada – dándole un sentido beso a la cabeza de ella y Lena asintió ante esto.

\- Ahora Lena Kieran Luthor – Kara preguntó muy seria – que te parecería si nos quedamos todo el día acurrucadas, comiendo esto muy rico que preparó Alex. ¿suena cómo buena idea?

\- Es una gran idea – respondió Lena dándole de comer el primer bocado de tortita a Kara quién lo tomó feliz.

…

Así fue como Alex y Maguie las encontraron horas más tarde, acurrucadas, riendo con la televisión y Lena deslizando comida hacia Kara cada que su pancita gruñía haciendo sonrojar a Kara y reír profusamente a Lena, para después sobarle su pancita y esos abdominales que ya tanto adoraba.

\- Amigas, mis polainas – susurró Maguie en la cocina.

\- Amor, ellas van lentas, aunque amigas, puff más equivocado nunca antes. ¿Aunque se ven hermosas, no? – preguntó feliz Alex

\- Mucho mi amor, qué dices, yo dio que Lena se declara primero.

\- Naa yo le tengo fe a mi hermanita.

\- Ok, is on – dijo feliz Maguie iniciando una apuesta sobre quién se declararía primero a la otra.

Luego fueron a la sala a unirse con ellas. Kara y Lena de estar acurrucadas hechada, cambiaron de forma al acurrucarse sentadas y así pasaron su tarde.

Entre amigas, amores, buena comida, y mucho, mucho amor.

Lena nunca se había sentido tan querida cómo en esos momentos. Agradeció demasiado aquellos momentos y pidió el poder tenerlos más seguidos.

¿Amistad?

Humm no, ella estaba dudando.

Pero lo que fuera que tenía con Kara, era genial, de eso si estaba segura.

Y de que quería que no se acabe nunca.

11\. Yellow

El color amarillo, está relacionado a la vitalidad, energía, los girasoles. Y cómo ya sabemos, kara es un gran cachorro humano, terriblemente adorable.

Sí tuviera que comparar con el reino animal diría que en equivalencia sería un gran Golden Retriver, hermoso, sonriente, leal, cariñoso, protector.

Y así, es cómo se levantó Kara, muy feliz, y sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho que al mirar de que se trataba la hizo sonreír aún más. Allí, descansando cómo si de la mejor almohada se tratara, estaba su Lee, cuyas respiraciones eran lentas y con ritmo. Ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Y Kara sólo quería llenarla de muchos besos y despertarla con muchos mimos.

Ella decidió esperar, ya que su princesa estaba descansando y eso siempre sería un pluss, ya que Lena no dormía lo suficiente.

Una hora después, Kara juró que pudo ver lo que sería una de las cosas más maravillosas de su vida, al igual que el amanecer. El despertar de Lena.

Ella estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, dio un gran bostezo, se acurrucó un poquito más y abrió lentamente sus ojitos parpadeando lentamente, soltando un ruidito sumamente rico.

\- Awww Lee, eso fue hermoso, princesa – soltó Kara, haciendo sonrojar a Lena y esconderse en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Awww princesa, ¿vas salir de ahí? – Lena negó y Kara continuó – Yo creo que sí -susurró antes de hacerle cosquillas, provocando risas y carcajadas de ambos.

Que sólo detuvieron para que ambas pudieran respirar libres.

\- ¿Me has llamado princesa, Kara Danvers? – preguntó coqueta Lena, provocando a Kara perder el hilo de la conversación y provocando risas en ella otra vez.

\- Humm sí, supongo ¿Está mal?

\- No no, para nada, sólo que nunca he tenido a una amiga, que me llamara así.

\- Bueno, yo no soy cualquier amiga – dijo Kara y Lena asintió.

\- Eres la mejor, Kara

\- Ahhh - Desestimó muy feliz ella.

Ambas, luego fueron a desayunar y de ahí, cada cuál a su trabajo.

Kara Danvers estaba muy feliz, ella estaba cada vez más cerca de su futura esposa, eso le hizo lanzar un puño al aire y emitir un gritito de felicidad.

Y así es cómo se desarrolló también su día, los villanos que se presentaron ese día para atacar a la ciudad, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

Es más, hasta la prensa captó a Supergirl haciendo volteretas en el aire. Lo cual fue un plus para todos que alegró sus días, al tener a esta hermosa criatura extraterrestre que los quiere, los cuida y los protege.

…

Supergirl ese día decidió visitar a Lena y a ver cómo estaba. Un rápido chequeo no estaría mal.

Ella descendió lentamente sobre el balcón de Lena, viendo cómo ella despedía a unos socios que al parecer no le gustaban mucho ya que ella tenía esa sonrisa que decía, "si te acercas un pelín más, te corto", esa misma sonrisa que siempre la hacía reír y así fue cómo la descubrió Lena… a Supergirl sentada sobre el balcón con ambas manos en su linda boquita tratando de aguantar la risa.

Cosa que hizo reír mucho a Lena por la adorable imagen, que si bien, no sabía porque le recordaba mucho a Kara, eso le hizo poner una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hey Supergirl, estás feliz, eso es lindo de ver – dijo Lena acercándosele, con un vaso de Whiskey en su mano.

\- Sí, mucho – Kara tomó el vaso de Lena y se lo congeló para después dejarlo en la barandilla - Jugo de naranja recién exprimido es mejor que ese Whiskey señorita, dándole un vaso que Supergirl puso un poco frío para que sea más refrescante.

\- Sí, el tomar un vaso entre reuniones es un hábito que quiero eliminar, yo sé que a mi Kara le gustaría mucho – dijo entre sorbos de su jugo.

Y a Kara le alegró mucho que se refiriera a ella cómo "mi Kara".

\- También he visto tus volteretas en el aire, eh, debes estar muy feliz – Lena con una sonrisa muy bella.

\- Sí, estoy muy feliz, la mujer que me gusta mucho me ha sonreído y yo me he sentido volar – anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Irónico, ya que Kara y Supergirl siendo la misma pueden volar.

Y al decir "me he sentido volar" implica aún más allá de eso, algo muy bello, una sensación cómo si estuvieras inmerso en una nube.

\- Oh woahhh, no sabía que te gustaba alguien, aunque es bueno verte feliz.

\- Yeah – y Supergirl dio un puño al aire – que hizo a Lena reír gratamente para luego decir – ese gesto se lo he visto a Kara, cuándo ella lo hace es muy adorable – completó Lena con una sonrisa de ensoñación enorme.

Ambas asintieron a la otra, muy sonrientes. Y sólo así se quedaron ya que era por la tarde, viendo el atardecer, cada cuál con una persona en su mente. Sin saber Lena que Kara y Supergirl siendo la misma persona estaba hablando de ella, y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Y Lena pensando en Kara y en sus lindas imitaciones que la hacen reír mucho. Eh incluso se permitió pensar que si ellas vivieran juntas compartiendo depa o un arreglo así y si Kara algún día trajera un Golden retriver ya sea cachorro o adulto más su delicioso puchero, ella no le podría negar el conservarlo.

Eso la hizo sonreír y soltar unas risas que a Kara le parecía que eran los ruiditos más hermosos de su vida y es así, cómo Supergirl se echó a volar sin despedirse haciendo volteretas en el aire haciendo soltar carcajadas a Lena, bajo el hermoso atardecer.

12\. Angst

Otro día que no indicaba nada cómo lo que ocurriría por la tarde.

El día inicio genial, Kara y Lena cada cuál en su lugar despertándose con el mensaje de la otra que instantáneamente le colocaba una sonrisa a la otra.

Lena se fue a su oficina a trabajar, Kara en CatCo, siempre alerta a sus llamadas de Supergirl.

Y fue esta que le hizo helar la sangre. Un atentado en LCorp dijeron por el auricular y Kara acudió al instante cómo Supergirl, luchando contra otro villano aparecido que pretendía robar tecnología.

La lucha fue ardua, y exhausta para ella, ya que este sujeto tenía a su Lena cómo su rehén y ella no podía ir contra él y patearle el culo, cómo lo haría con cualquier otro villano.

Este sujeto arrojó a Lena en su huida, golpeándose ella la cabeza contra el asfalto a corta distancia, pero de fuerte impacto, desmayándose ella al instante.

Jhon y amigos, fueron tras él, Supergirl tomó a Lena en sus brazos muy delicadamente y la llevó a la DEO para que le hicieran todos los exámenes que pudieran.

Jhon perdió al sujeto tras que él escapara por un portal.

En la DEO…

Lena no se despertaba y eso preocupaba a Kara que caminaba cómo una leona de un lado hacia otro. Ella a pedido de Alex le hizo rayos X, encontrando nada roto.

\- Lesiones cerebrales leves, dijo Alex. Y Kara le creyó teniendo fe absoluta en su hermana.

Lena se despertó una media hora después, muy mareada, confundida, con nauseas.

Qué preocupó demasiado a Kara, que, aunque le habían dicho que no era grave. Ella no dejaba de preocuparse por su Lena.

Lena no dejaba de llamar a Kara, y Kara siendo Supergirl no podía decirle que es ella que estaba ahí a su lado, tomando su mano.

\- Estás muy mareada Lena, deberías quedarte – dijo Alex.

\- Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy Alex, quiero a Kara – musitó muy mareada y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no caerse o vomitar, por más que estaba sentada en una camilla y cogida por Supergirl y Alex.

\- Estás en una sala de hospital – dijo Alex, diciendo media verdad.

\- Kara, llévame a Kara – suplicó Lena cogiendo a Supergirl del brazo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con indicios de querer vomitar, cosa que hizo después.

Todos sabiendo que Lena odiaba volar, su terquedad y necesidad era tal, que le partía el corazón a Kara que en ese momento se sentía impedida.

Y siendo incapaz de negarle nada a Lena, Kara así lo hizo, y voló lo más rápido que pudo para que el terror que Lena sentía al volar sea mínimo.

Ella la dejó en su cama y se fue, apareciendo Kara en la escena ahora ya con todas sus facultades para cuidar a su princesa.

\- Kara, Kara – la pedía Lena con los ojos cerrados, angustiada.

\- Eh, Lee estoy aquí contigo, tranquila – dijo Kara abrazándola muy fuerte – cierra los ojos Lee, te va a ayudar.

Y así poco a poco Lena se fue calmando, aún muy mareada, hechada ahora en la cama de Kara con un cubo al costado por si volvía a vomitar. Ahora un pelín más consciente, preguntó - ¿Estás bien Kara?

Y Kara no se lo podía creer ya que ella había sufrido el atentado – pero que dices Lee, si el atentado fue en tu edificio, yo estaba muy segura – dijo cosa que no era mentira.

\- Siempre, me voy a preocupar por ti Kara

\- Y eso es hermoso Lee, pero ahora sólo importas tú, por favor, déjame cuidarte -suplicó y Lena accedió.

Kara le acomodó la ropa, le quitó los tacones y Lena accedió a que las mallas también provocando un gran sonrojo en ambas, ya que más adelante le daría masajes en los pies con esencias aromáticas.

Kara se fue a la cocina y trajo muchas cosas útiles, tales cómo, gatored de 4 sabores, ya que no sabía que el gustaba a Lena, pañitos húmedos para delicadamente limpiar su rostro, escencia aromáticas, para que no huela a vómito, sino a lavanda. Ella limpió todo y acomodó a Lena lo mejor que pudo.

…

Lena al poco tiempo, ya se sintió mejor y trato de irse, pero Kara vio un ligero titubeo en su estado físico, por lo cuál insistió en que se quede todo el día.

Ella la engrió y cuidó, prestándole ropa cómoda, acomodándose sobre el sofá con laptop en mano para que Lena pudiera controlar las cosas que sucedían en LCorp, eso no se lo pudo negar, pero al menos más relajada.

Ya por la tarde vino Alex y Maguie, y ellas tuvieron una cena familiar llena de muchos mismos y abrazos, y por supuesto, enormes cantidades de comida.

Y sólo cuándo Alex lo aprobó y Kara estuvo segura de que Lena estaba bien, la llevó a su departamento y sólo en la seguridad de su casa, escaneando todo con rayos x en un descuido de Lena, la dejó sana y salva.

Sólo ahí y observándola desde el aire unos cinco minutos se pudo ir a su casa.

13\. Balcony

Debido al acontecimiento de anoche, Supergirl decidió visitar a Lena y cuidarla, checarla para estar segura de que todo, valla bien.

Y así Supergirl descendió sobre el balcón de la oficina de Lena, ella estaba acomodando papeles y firmando contratos, y por el ruidito que hacía Supergirl similar al "Shiowww", Lena advirtió su presencia.

\- Epa Supergirl, ¿Cómo estás? – cautelosa Lena

\- Bien – dijo sonriente

\- Ah y de pocas palabras, tu función ¿aquí? – levantando ella su ceja

\- El verte, descansar un poco, sabes, ver una bella persona.

\- Ya ya – dijo sin creerle – y no tendrá nada que ver que Kara te halla pedido que me visites ¿cierto? – ahora con una pequeña sonrisa que Kara quiso que se convierta en una gran sonrisa.

\- Eh, bueno sí, ella y yo, queremos saber que toda valla funcionando bien.

\- Ajá, pues todo va bien, puedes irte – dijo muy tranquila sonriendo por su Kara.

\- Eh, pero no tengo dónde ir, así que me quedaré por aquí – dijo de lo más juguetona.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lena con ambos brazos sobre la cadera.

\- Pues que me quedo un ratito, ya sabes puedo descansar un poco en ese sillón – y así lo hizo Kara aprovechando el silencio de Lena, antes de que le pida otra vez que se valla.

\- ¿Qué?, no entiendo, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó al aire un poco confundida.

Y acercándose a Supergirl para preguntarle, pudo notar que se estaba quedando dormida.

\- Increíble – se dijo a sí misma.

Y mirándola así de cerca con un pedazo de asfalto sobre su cabello, ella creyó que Supergirl venía de salvar a alguien, y al igual que los humanos, ella podía cansarse. Así que acercándose le quitó ese pedazo de asfalto y la dejó dormir la mona.

Tomó algunas fotos, y la tapó con su misma capa, que pudo apreciar muy bien. La tecnología detrás de ella, le dio mucha curiosidad. Tal vez, en otro momento Supergirl le pudiera comentar más de esto.

Ella tuvo una que otra reunión por la tarde y todos los que entraron sintieron una enorme curiosidad por el superhéroe dormido en el sillón. Pero viendo a Lena muy protectora y levantando su ceja, se arrepintieron de preguntarle cualquier cosa y se limitaron a hacer su trabajo.

Supergirl se despertaría horas después, dirigiéndose a Lena y dándole un beso en la cabeza, muy íntimo saltó al vacío y voló lejos impactando a Lena por la misma naturaleza de todo.

…

Ya entrada la noche, Kara fue a por ella.

Ya eran las 10pm y Lena seguía en su oficina, así que fue a verla con ofrendas de paz para Eve que sorprendentemente seguía ahí, para los de la seguridad, que ya la amaban por sus ricas ofrendas de comida y bebida y sobre todo para el amor de su vida, su futura esposa, su princesa miss Lena Luthor.

\- Hola, buenas noches – susurró Kara entrando con comida calientita para Lena, ante la gran concentración de la misma sobre un proyecto en la que trabajaba.

\- Eh Kara, ¿qué haces aquí? Tan tarde.

\- Pues eso, debo decirte yo, te he traído comida, por si no has comido todavía y pienso que si ya lo has hecho puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

Y mientras Kara divagaba, Lena la observaba con un gran cariño en su corazón., rememorando el gran día en que la conoció.

\- Pues a comer entonces – dijo ella y ambas se fueron a comer en aquel sillón.

…

\- Hummm, deliciosa comida Kar – susurró ella también entre bocados de comida china.

Y así Lena le contó su día con Supergirl y todas las curiosidades qué había hecho, haciéndola reír.

Eso le dio de pensar mucho a Kara, ya que sentía la enorme necesidad de contarle sobre su secreto de Supergirl. Ella esperó que pronto pudiera darse la oportunidad de decírselo, ya que no quería ocultarle nada a ella.

Kara sentía demasiado por Lena, y sabía que Lena sentía algo pro ella, pero no sabía la cantidad exacta.

Kara pudiera que tuviera una oportunidad y lo sabía y el sólo hecho de que Lena la repudiara por su secreto la hizo sentir muy mal, algo así cómo si hubieran pateado a un cachorro delante de ella.

Pronto, se dijo.

Muy pronto.

14\. Jawline

Kara sabía que Lena era preciosa, hermosa, deliciosa.

Kara estaba muy enamorada de su princesa, pero también era objetiva y le daba justicia a todo.

Y es así cómo una tarde entre amigos, Kara mira a Lena y lo primero que nota aparte de sus impactantes ojos, labios, nariz, todo. Es su perfil, la línea de su mandíbula.

Su fuerte definición y a su vez tan delicada que le brindaba a Lena una muy impactante presencia.

Ella se permitió fantasear con Lena, con su presencia, el cómo sería sus vidas juntas. El cómo sería hacer la su esposa.

En su fantasía…

Kara y Lena despertarían juntas en una cama kingzise, acurrucadas y medio vestidas después de hacer el amor en la noche anterior, y de conducir a Lean a un gran orgasmo o varios en sí, dejándola en coma de orgasmos y felicidad.

\- Sí, así debe ser – se dijo Kara – Esposa feliz, vida feliz.

Después de varios besos, Kara se vestiría e iría al cuarto de sus hijos, tres pequeños.

En el primer cuarto estaría su bebé, una miniatura de Lena llamada Alice, que tiene sus ojitos, pestanas dobles, y la hermosa línea de la mandíbula de Lena que le hace parecer a un perfil similar a la de su madre.

La adoración de Kara, su pequeña belleza, vestida con un mono de león. Ella besaría a su bebé varias veces antes de ir a por sus mellizos en el cuarto anexo, Kyle y Luke, dos nenes rubios, de melena cómo león, con ojitos verdes y azules respectivamente.

Dos nenes vestidos con un mono de la Gran Casa de Él. Enérgicos, muy bellos.

Kara los despertaría con besos, mismos y de ahí mucha travesura y amor, creando demasiadas risas.

Ahora con tanto ruido y Lena despierta harían todos, el desayuno y se divertirían todo el día.

Kara quería una familia así, grande, llena de risas.

…

Ya por la noche Kara se dedicaría a adorar a su princesa.

Empezarían ambas acurrucadas en esa enorme cama y Kara besaría primero ese punto detrás de la oreja de Lena que la hace suspirar, luego besaría su oreja, el lóbulo, morderlo suavemente y jugar con él, para luego repartir muchos besos por la línea de su mandíbula, chupando, mordiendo, deseando y amando a su nena.

Regalando besos por toda su carita hasta llegar a esa deliciosa boquita en la que se fundiría con Lena, elevando ambos de sus brazos y colocando su peso sobre ella, haciéndola gemir y deleitarse de tanta atención y adoración…

Fin de la fantasía…

Kara estaba muy roja, con las pupilas dilatadas, calentándose mucho por tanta fantasía.

Ella deseaba que todo eso fuera verdad.

Qué en cada que una se quedara en el lado de la otra, halla más de lo que ellas compartan.

\- ¿Y cómo hacerlo? – se preguntó ahora estando ella en su trabajo.

\- Necesito tomar acción - se dijo – Lena me gusta muchísimo y su amistad es todo para mí, pero tengo que hacer algo, ya que sino se me irá de las manos.

Kara estaba muy preocupada, quería intentar ser más, compartir su vida con ella y no sólo fantasear, sino estar juntas cómo un todo.

Sí, ella lo intentará…

\- Segundos de valentía – se dijo a sí misma – y a ver que pasa.

¿Plan B?

No hay Plan B

Ya que Lena lo es todo.

\- A por todo, y a ser valientes – dijo Kara.

…

15\. Soft

\- Lee sal conmigo – dijo Kara muy nerviosa, una tarde terminando de almorzar en la oficina de Lena, ambas sentadas en el sillón terminando de empacar las cajas vacías de comida en la basura.

\- Kara estamos comiendo, oh bueno ya terminamos, podemos salir, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella sin entender realmente.

\- Lee, te estoy preguntando si quisieras salir conmigo en una cita, al igual salir con alguien que te gusta ¿sí? – aún nerviosa ella mirando a su Lee y mordiéndose los labios.

\- Ow Ow Owww ¡ ya entendí – dijo y miró a la nada realmente sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Y qué dices? – preguntó Kara esperanzada

\- Yo no sé, realmente Kara, eres mi amiga y yo no quisiera perderte o que algo cambie.

\- Pero tiene que cambiar Lee, va a crecer en algo hermoso – aún esperanzada.

\- En realidad, estaré ocupada por la noche así que ¿? – dijo ella. Y Kara sin dejar que ella continué y se explique, lo entendió al instante.

\- Oh bien, no importa entonces, me voy – dijo muy desanimada

\- No, quédate, podemos hacer algo o…

\- No, adiós Lena – dijo suavemente y se retiró de ahí sin escuchar las llamadas de su nombre.

Kara ya en el elevador, no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido…

\- Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil – se repetía – tenías que decirlo, sin más. Eres una idiota, ella necesita romance, ella necesita todo. Y tú lo jodes de a una. Imbécil – se dijo por última vez, golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha para después desinflarse muy desanimada y así con el ánimo por el piso, terminar de bajar todos los pisos y a salir a la calle a su trabajo.

Lena en su oficina, veía y escuchaba todo esto y eso le partía el corazón. Ya que ella lo había provocado. Y cómo tal lo había causado, siendo Kara muy importante para ella, tenía que resolverlo. Y así lo hizo.

Ella activó el elevador para que vuelva a subir a su oficina, causado desconcierto en Kara, le pidió a Eve privacidad, quién se fue a los laboratorios. Y espero a su Kara para que subiera. Y así pasó.

\- Hey – dijo Lena cuándo se abrió el elevador revelando a una Kara un poco ida. Lena le tomó ambas manos y continuó – Kara, por favor, tranquila que soy yo.

Así logró que ella saliera del elevador y con las manos entrelazadas la llevó otra vez a su oficina, para que se siente en el sillón.

\- No eres una imbécil – dijo muy firmemente

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kara ahora pálida.

\- Ya sabes, hay cámaras por todos lados y en el elevador también – causando que Kara sienta la necesidad de huir - Hey, tranquila, que no eres imbécil y yo no necesito romance ni cosas fastuosas.

\- Pero qué dices – iba a interrumpir Kara, pero Lena no lo permitió y hasta levantó una ceja provocando que Kara la mire y se sonroje al ser atrapada por Lena – no necesito eso, salvo que venga de ti. Yo te necesito a ti Kara Danvers – haciendo que Kara se sorprenda – te necesito a ti – repitió – y lo que puedas ofrecerme, déjame explicarme, por favor – haciendo que Kara asintiera ahora un pelín más tranquila y con más color en su rostro.

\- Haber Kara, cuándo me invitaste a salir, sentí pánico, no porque no sintiera algo hacia ti, es más siento algo hacia ti, mucho por ti - haciendo sonreír a ambas - pero sentí pánico - y Kara se preocupó – por si llegas a conocer más de mi y te aburres o te vas – Kara bufó al oír algo tan estúpido, ella jamás dejaría a Lena – antes sabía cómo vivir sin ti. Pero luego te conocí y – Lena tomó una exhalación llenándose de valor – y me enamoré de ti – causando gran sorpresa en Kara – y mientras más te conocía me dije a mi misma, esta mujer es exquisita, no puedo perderla y voy a tener lo que aquella me dé, ya que no puedo darme el lujo de perderla.

\- Lena, pero… - Lena la interrumpió

\- Shhh tú – dijo sin dejar de entrelazar sus manos – cuándo te dije que iba a estar ocupada, pensé que iba a estar contigo en tu casa Kara, pero no me dejaste terminar. Y ahora que me has escuchado tanto, quiero saber lo que piensas – preguntó mordiéndose el labio, gesto que había adquirido de Kara.

\- ¿Puedo intentar algo Lee? – Lena asintió.

Kara se paró, tomó a Lena y la ayudó a sentarse a horcadas de ella, colocando ambas manos en su cintura, haciendo sonrojar enormemente a Lena y a ella misma, por la posición.

\- Humm Hummm – carraspeó, un poco Lena - ¿Qué quieres intentar? – y preguntó muy sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

\- Te ves, muy hermosa – dijo Kara suavemente haciendo sonreír a Kara y haciendo una señal de que iba a continuar - ¿Quieres salir, conmigo en una cita? – Lena asintió sonriendo muy bellamente.

\- Mil veces sí – dijo y le dio un casto beso en la punta de la nariz a Kara, logrando hacerla suspirar – ahora ¿puedo preguntar algo yo? – y esta vez Kara asintió, acariciando su cintura – es más una orden que una pregunta – haciendo que Kara siga asintiendo feliz – cierra los ojos – y Kara así lo hizo.

Lena teniendo a esta hermosa criatura, delante suya, con ambas manos sujetó su rostro y le dio un casto beso sobre los labios, provocando suspiros y exhalaciones entre ambas.

\- Mierda Kara – empezó a jurar Lena por tanta intensidad de sentimientos en un solo roce y Kara estuvo completamente de acuerdo – Mierda Lee – añadió ella.

Lena se paró de esa posición comprometedora porque sino no hubiera podido controlarse, lo mismo para Kara, quién estaba alucinada, por tanto.

Aprovechando que Lena estaba de espaldas, Kara a abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído – Lee esto que sentimos, sólo va a crecer cada día. Te quiero mucho.

A lo que Lena asintió y dijo – Te quiero demasiado, mi Kar.

...


	2. Segunda parte

...parte 2:

16\. Cape

Lena Luthor odiaba volar, sobre todo porque no tenía el control y tenía que confiar en otras personas, los pilotos y en este caso en un extraterrestre en particular, Supergirl.

Pensarán que así debería estar lo más segura posible, pero para Lena el miedo a volar seguía muy presente.

\- Cálmate Lena, jamás te dejaré caer - dijo Supergirl mientras volaban sobre el mar hacia la casa de Lena. Ella seguía temblando aterrada.

Verán, ella estaba volando hacia una conferencia de la cuál debía ser ponente. Pero otro atentado ocurrió, sus pilotos se lanzaron en paracaídas dejando la aeronave descompuesta y cayendo en picada hacia el mar y a Lena sola en ella.

Lena estaba aterrada, Supergirl la salvó momentos luego que empezó la caída, pero eso no la calmaba en lo más mínimo.

Ahora, Supergirl abrazaba a Lena, pero esto no le daba seguridad a Lena quién seguía temblando, así que Kara pensó en probar su idea.

Ella la lanzo suavemente al aire, haciendo gritar a Lena sólo un segundo para luego acomodarla sobre ella.

Un cuerpo al ras del otro.

Queda decir que Lena no le gustó la hazaña de Supergirl y empezó a ponerse muy descontenta por decirlo de manera educada.

\- Lo siento mucho por eso, no lo vuelvo a hacer – dijo Supergirl, Lena aterrada, no contestó.

Supergirl le explicó que ella quería probar una idea. Es así, que de pronto se quedó muy estática, muy quieta, sorprendiendo mucho a Lena, quién se aferró mucho más a Supergirl.

Entendiendo entonces Kara que el problema talvez era "lo incierto" y que de ahí radicaba su miedo.

Ella entonces con su capa, envolvió a Lena cómo un burrito, apretada, pero no tanto, algo así como una burbuja de protección.

Lena empezó a moverse dentro del mismo y hasta le gustó lo seguro y calentito que parecía. Fue ahí que Kara siguió volando horizontalmente, con Lena hechada encima de ella, con ambas manos cómo abrazándola y su cabeza sobre el pecho de Supergirl a la altura de corazón.

\- Lena concéntrate en mi corazón, te será más tranquilo – dijo Kara mirándola con mucho amor.

Lena lo hizo, y funcionó de las mil maravillas, ya en un par de minutos, estaba dormida, en su capa-burrito calientita, segura, con un aroma delicioso y hasta creyó escuchar a Supergirl cantar o tararear una canción haciendo vibrar su pecho y relajándola al máximo.

Tanto fue su relajo, que Kara llegó en un par de horas muy segura hacia la casa de Lena, y se quedó ahí, flotando en la sala de estar, cómo por una hora, escuchando el latido rítmico de Lena al dormir.

Hasta que recibió una llamada por auricular para que valla a la DEO y comprendiendo que no podía despertar a Lena, Supergirl/Kara no la dejó sola. No la iba a abandonar otra vez, nunca jamás.

Las llamadas siguieron, siguieron, hasta que se hizo obligatorio el ir.

Así que ella se quitó la capa, sin despertar a Lena quién seguía envuelta en una capa-burrito, y la colocó en su cama, asegurándose que seguía durmiendo, la dejó ahí, tranquila y segura.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y le susurró cosas en Kriptoniano y dejó una nota que básicamente decía: "Cuídame mi capa, la recogeré mañana, besos".

…

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Lena se despertó, terriblemente cómoda y sin querer salir de su ¿dónde estaba ella?

Se levantó de sopetón asustándose un poco, por recordar todo lo anterior. Luego que se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa y en su cama, se relajó mucho, cayendo otra vez en su cama y tocando lo que sería su sabana, sólo que no era su sábana, por lo que reconoció al verla y tocarla que era la capa de Supergirl envolviéndola y con una nota en ella.

Curiosa, accedió a la Tablet, que mantenía en su mesita de noche, sin desenvolverse del todo de su capa-burrito y accedió a todas las cámaras de seguridad, sólo para descubrir todo lo que había pasado.

Supergirl velando su sueño, cantándole, quedándose con ella una hora en la sala, ambas flotando y luego de tantas comunicaciones e insistencia de la DEO, la dejó en su cama envuelta en lo que sería la mayor propiedad para ella, "su capa".

\- Woahhh – se dijo a sí misma quedándose sin palabras.

17\. Kryptonite

Kara y Lena estaba disfrutando de una tarde de almuerzo y relajo, ambas con sonrisas cómplices, pensando en lo que sería su primea cita, ya no cómo amigas sino cómo algo más.

En eso, maleantes entraron a la oficina de Lena, usando armas extraterrestres que buscaban no dañarla, sino matarla.

Kara sin tener tiempo de cambiarse en Supergirl, empujó a Lena y le dijo que se quedara al ras del piso, y ella haciendo uso de sus poderes, trató de bloquearlos y frenarlos.

Es ahí, cuándo Lena se dio cuenta de que Su Kara era Supergirl, algo sumamente chocante.

Más no tuvo tiempo de recriminárselo o llegar a enojarse cuándo uno de esos villanos, muy heridos y antes de escaparse disparó tres veces balas de kriptonita contra Kara, que cayó al piso con un ruido ensordecedor, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

Ya cuándo se habían ido, Lena se arrastró hacia Kara, viéndola con las venas verdes sobresaliendo, retorciéndose y empezando a sangrar por las heridas.

Lena no sabía que Supergirl podía sangrar, eso la asustó demasiado, una corriente recorrió toda su espalda hacia la nuca, estremeciéndola, Haro con una gran posibilidad de que esta hermosa criatura pueda morir.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – susurraba Kara ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mierda, Kara, que hago, ¿a quién llamo? – pidió suplicante y muy rápido

\- Alex, Alex – susurraba ella, entrando y saliendo de su consciencia.

Lena la llamó y dijo firmemente – Kara ha sido herida, 3 balas de kriptonita – haciendo estremecerá Alex de puro terror – ¿dónde la llevo? Mándame la dirección, porque no hay forma que vengas y vallas. Necesitamos tiempo.

Alex le dijo la dirección y Lena conduciendo su Lamborghini voló prácticamente, hackeando todos los semáforos de la ciudad para que le dieran siempre verde.

Ella llegó y ahí en la plataforma de entrada, estaba el personal y Alex con la camilla y todo preparado para recibirla.

Alex, ya había sacado un gafete y autorización para que Lena Luthor sea permitida en las instalaciones más básicas, dónde se encontraría Kara. Ya que obviamente sería imposible, que ella se fuera por sus propios medios.

Kara fue llevada a cirugía y Lena cómo científica que es y capaz de poder ayudar, pidió ser aceptada dentro de la misma sala.

A regañadientes Alex, logró que entrara.

Y así se inició lo que sería una operación de 8 horas continuas, bajo una luz roja.

…

Supergirl sobrevivió…

Y por el gran daño recibido, fue colocada en coma inducido por tres días, a fin de ayudar a su organismo a sanar.

Lena no se movió de su lado, en esos tres días. Sólo lo hacía para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa dentro todo de la misma DEO, con ropas proporcionadas por la DEO.

Comió muy poco. Estuvo todo el tiempo con su laptop trabajando desde una esquina en el mismo cuarto de Kara, checándola todo el tiempo.

Alex, entraba y salía, viendo todo el tiempo a Lena, y sin saber cómo estaba la mente de ella, al obviamente estar enamorada e incluso amar a su hermana.

…

Durante todo el tiempo que Lena estuvo ahí, no dejó de pensar en Kara y en Supergirl y en Kara siendo Supergirl.

Su corazón y mente estaban perturbados, por dicha realización.

Pasó todas las emociones desde enojo, ira, dolor, temor, etc.

Llegando a una sólida conclusión, no podía dejar a Kara morir. Ella amaba a Kara. Kara y Supergirl siempre habían cuidado de ella con mucho amor. Y más, recordando la noche anterior en que Kara le dejó su capa para protegerla.

Misma capa que ahora se encontraba en su bolso en la esquina.

Entonces ella se paró, cogió la capa y fue a por su bella durmiente. La destapó y colocó la capa envolviéndola, como burrito viendo con gran sorpresa que la capa se iluminaba y la envolvía en una especie de capullo de energía a Kara.

Alex que estaba yendo para un chequeo también, vio esto, sorprendiéndola.

\- Mierda – susurró ella – aunque era muy probable, ya que esa capa era la manta en la que vino Kara a la tierra,

\- ¿Qué? – sorprendiéndose mucho

\- Sí, Kara llegó en una nave, que impactó cerca a la casa de mis padres, y cuándo papá fue a ver, ahí estaba ella, una pequeña de trece años, envuelta en esa capa. Si lo hubieras visto, sólo se le veían los ojos, estaba muy aterrada.

Alex aprovechando el momento tomó la mano de Lena y le dijo – Lena, por favor, yo sé que mi hermana, no te contó su secreto más por protegerte, que otra cosa, ella seguro te lo contará. Te pido por favor, que no la dejes, hablen ustedes y lleguen a un acuerdo. Por favor – suplicó otra vez.

\- No pienso alejarme Alex – susurró Lena – aunque no te voy a negar que estoy muy confundida.

\- Eso es bueno, la parte en que no te alejas, no la parte de confusión – Alex entonces abrazó causando sorpresa en Lena – bienvenida a la familia, cuñada, puedo decir que no podría tener una mejor – finalizando con un guiño y alejándose.

Causando gracia en Lena por el comentario, "cuñada" se dijo a sí misma. Eso sonaba bien – volvió a pensar con una sonrisa, mirando ahora a su bella durmiente.

18\. Fluff

En esos tres días que kara estuvo en coma, Lena no se despegó de ella, incluso haciendo mella en su propio estado personal.

Ya finalizado el tercer día, y al inicio del cuarto, los doctores esperaban que ella despertara, al igual que Lena.

Ella estaba en una esquina, pensado en su Kara, cuando observó sobre la camilla que la capa dejaba de brillar y ahora en vez de comportarse cómo un capullo, se comportaba cómo una manta, que ahora era mucho más de textura dócil.

Kara también comenzó a quejarse por todos los cables que tenía encima, que ya por su propio despertar bajo los efectos de una cama solar, comenzaban a despegarse de ella y a caer por los costados.

Lena llamó a Alex para avisarle.

Lena viendo que ella ya no los necesitaba, empezó a ayudarla y retirárselos. Kara entonces ahora más enfocada en el calor humano que sentía, abrió sus ojitos lentamente.

\- Hey, mi bella durmiente, despierta mi pequeña – susurró Lena provocando una sonrisa enorme en Kara y luego el abrir de sus ojitos, que la miraron instantáneamente.

\- ¿Lena? – preguntó ubicándose lentamente acerca de dónde estaba

\- Hey, mi Supergirl ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Lena con mucha curiosidad sin malicia. Kara ante lo evidente y el hecho de que Lena ya sabía se puso muy nerviosa.

\- Lee puedo explicarlo – dijo con miedo y prisa.

\- No es necesario Kar, Shhh Shhh – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su amada – algo ya me explicó Alex, además no me puedo enojar mucho ya que ambas de mis personas favorita son sólo una. Hasta me calma, ya sabes, ya que empezaba a tener un crush sobre Supergirl.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Yeah – dijo tranquila

\- ¿Pero estás bien, no estás enojada? Por qué si es así, puedo hacer lo que me pidas Lee, incluso dejo los posticker, no más posticker para Kara, pero no me niegues el estar a tu lado – dijo aún con miedo. Sorprendiéndose tanto Lena, cómo Alex y Maguie que pasaban por ahí, ante la llamada de Lena por Kara.

\- Woahhh alto allí, jamás había escuchado eso – dijo Alex, sintiendo ahora mucho miedo de que Lena cumpliera esa promesa y castigar a su hermanita – Lena por favor.

\- Sí, mujer. Posticker es cómo Woahhh para ella – Maguie

\- Sí, pero Lena lo, es más – dijo con mucha convicción.

Y ambas mujeres, viendo el ambiente que se creaba entre ambas, se retiraron, esperando lo mejor.

\- Kar, jamás podría privarte de posticker.

\- Pero no me privaras de ti ¿verdad? – ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ohh mi bebé, tranquila mi pequeña – dijo ella mirándola con mucho amor – tú y yo estamos atascadas juntas hasta el final de los días, jamás te dejaré – provocando que Kara soltara un suspiro.

Lena le sobó con una mano sobre el corazón, tranquilizándola – Kar, he tenido tiempo de pensar en todo. Al inicio estaba muy molesta, no te lo negaré, pero pensando en lo mucho que puedo perder sin ti. Eso me da muchísimo más miedo.

No puedo recuperar el tiempo, es algo que jamás podré. Así que, si te dejo ir, jamás podré recuperarlo. Jamás podré recuperarme. Elijo el ser mejor persona, mejor ser humano y decidir sobre el odio, sobre mi orgullo, sobre el ego, y elegirte a ti y a Supergirl y a todas tus facetas.

Y sobre todo elijo, hacerte feliz, y ser feliz yo misma contigo. Te quiero demasiado mi Kar, eso no ha cambiado, perdón, eso sí, ahora te quiero mucho, mucho más.

\- Yo también te quiero muchísimo mi Lee – dijo ella risueña y muy enamorada – estoy tan orgullosa de ti, me siento tan orgullosa de ti.

Fue entonces que Lena cerró la brecha entre ambas, dándole un beso muy tierno.

Y subiéndose a su cama, se acurrucó a su bebé tapándose ambas con la capa de su nena, provocando un halo precioso alrededor de ella, sintiéndose cálida y amada.

Kar se acomodó sobre Lena y así ambas, se quedaron dormidas, provocando un coro de "Awww" a todos aquellos que las vieran, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la DEO y por frente a la habitación dónde ellas estaban.

Días después de ese gran incidente. Ambas tuvieron su primera cita, sobre una colina, bajo las estrellas con comida deliciosa y la capa de Kara, quien las cubrió de noche mientras ambas se acurrucaban una contra otra, y se besaban, ahora apasionadamente provocando muchos gemidos y teniendo enormes demostraciones de amor.

Kara sabiendo cuánto le gusta a Lena la historia de todo, le contó la historia de su planeta, la historias detrás de las estrellas y todos los detalles que ella pidió. Siempre abrazándola, siempre unidas.

Siempre enamoradas.

19\. Button-up

Era un día de semana, después del trabajo ambas vegetaban en el sofá.

Lena sobre su Kara, muy feliz, muy enamorada, acariciando el torso medio de su Kara.

Ella pasó sus manos sobre aquellos abdominales que tanto le fascinaban, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaban cubiertos por algo, que no la dejaban delinearlos muy bien. Cosa que la hizo sentir muy curiosa y esa así que ella sentándose a horcadas de su Kara, sorprendiéndola muchísimo por la posición, preguntó.

\- ¿Kara que tienes debajo de tu blusa?

\- Ahh – dijo ella sin entender la pregunta.

\- Sí, hay algo, ¿qué es?

Y Kara pensándolo un segundo, lo entendió.

Y poco a poco empezó a desabotonársela, mirando a Lena siempre quién ahora estaba sonrojada.

Lentamente botón por botón, empezó a desabotonársela.

Hasta que la Cresta de La Casa de El, estuvo al descubierto.

Y Lena volvió a preguntar - ¿puedo pasar mi mano? Sobre ello.

\- Sí – dijo Kara.

Y así lo hizo Lena, fascinada por estar tocando a Supergirl.

Kara viendo la reacción que había originado en Lena se sintió muy feliz, y a la vez se permitió pensar todo el tiempo que había pasado desde un inicio, desde la enorme ansia de conocerla hasta tenerla ahora en sus brazos, sentada sobre ella.

En camino hacia el corazón de su futura esposa…

\- ¿Y cada vez que te llaman para tu labor de Supergirl, te la desabotonas o la rompes? – preguntó curiosa otra vez Lena.

\- La mayoría de veces la rompo, así – enseñándosela a Lena, quién se calentó por la forma en que los botones salían volando.

\- Woahhh – dijo - ¿Pero si te gusta la blusa? – preguntó.

\- Entonces la desabotono – dijo ella acariciando la carita de su Lena con mucho amor.

Lena pasaba ahora su mano alrededor de la insignia de Supergirl y aquello dónde debería estar sus abdominales no cubiertos.

Lena hizo un puchero

\- Oh, ¿qué pasa nena? – preguntó Kara

Y Lena con mucha confianza y un poco sonrojada dijo – me encantan tus abdominales y ahora no puedo verlos.

\- Oh, eso lo puedo arreglar – dijo Supergirl, para que usando sus poderes se cambió a otra blusa pedido de Lena que ahora ya sin su uniforme le permitía apreciar mucho más.

Lena sentada a horcadas sobre su Kara le pidió permiso con la mirada y Kara dijo que sí.

Lena desabotonó, la blusa desde abajo sobre la zona de su pancita, dónde estaban los abdominales que tanto amaba.

Poco a poco se fue mostrando aquella zona provocando que Lena salivara y se mordiera el labio inferior.

\- Lee ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó sonrojada Kara, quien estaba embelesada con la imagen de Lena en ese estado. Desde ya permitiéndole hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Lena no respondió, pero se paró de Kara para luego acostarse más abajo sobre ella. Con su cara a la altura de su pancita.

Ahí, siguió desabotonando la blusa, botón por botón, hasta mostrar del todo los abdominales.

Lena pasó la mano por ellos provocando suspiros en Kara, los delineo, contó, adoró su apariencia y luego con sus uñas los rasgó, provocando sonidos deliciosos en Kara, para luego besarlos uno por uno, provocando mucho más amor en Kara por su Lee.

Lena besó cada cicatriz que había dejado esas infames balas que habían arremetido contra esta hermosa criatura que tenía debajo de ella.

\- Lee sube por favor, Lee te necesito – suplicó Kara y así lo hizo Lena para ambas encontrarse con un beso hambriento y apasionado.

Ellas siguieron besándose mientras Lena jugaba con una mano con los botones de la blusa de su nena y con la otra mano, apretando los abdominales que tanto le gustaba, sintiendo debajo de ella los pezones erectos que la calentaban aún más.

Y es así cómo decidieron pasar ese día, separándose sólo por la inmensa necesidad de respirar, y momentos después retomarlo desde el inicio.

Para que al final se acurrucaran vencidas pro el cansancio a tan gloriosa actividad, rindiéndose al sueño.

20\. Strength

\- ¿Kara?

\- Dime princesa – contestó ella en el área de la cocina del depa de Lena.

Ellas estaban compartiendo su fin de semana juntas, esta vez en el lugar de Lena.

\- ¿Puedes venir por favor? – preguntó Lena desde su sala de estar.

\- Claro nena – dijo ella tranquilamente, comiendo un snack o mucho de ellos.

Lena dijo – bebé, sabes que soy científica verdad – Kara asintió todavía comiendo su snack – quiero hacer un par de pruebas contigo y sobre tus poderes, no invasivos, claro, ¿me dejarías?

Kara asintió, ella no le negaba nada a su Lena, sin importar de lo que se trataba.

Lena se paró delante de ella y le quitó la polera a Kara, ella permitiéndoselo.

Ahora Kara estaba en brazier la parte de arriba. Lena se deleitaba ante la vista y Kara se sonrojaba mucho pero también sonreía al ver alegré a su nena.

\- Haz así Cariño – pidió Lena, pidiéndole que flexionara sus músculos. Kara lo hizo

Lena pasó y tocó con la yema de los dedos, desde la muñeca hasta los bíceps, tocando ahí un poco más fuerte, denotando lo firmes que eran.

Sus manos descendieron, lentamente por el inicio de su pancita, tocando y delineando cada cuadradito de sus abdominales. Todo muy firme, muy terso.

\- Hummm, hummm – carraspeó Kara llamando la atención de Lena – ya sabes, cómo científica, pienso que talvez debería sacarme los jeans también, ¿no crees? – y Lena incapaz de decir una frase, asintió Y Kara se sacó los jeans quedando en ropa interior color azul, el mismo color de su brazier.

A Lena se le iba la vida mirándola, apreciándola, la hermosa criatura que tenía en frente y que, al mirar su ropa interior, unos bóxer azules con unas huellitas de un perrito corriendo pro ahí, en forma de caricatura, le causó una ternura tremenda, una adoración tremenda.

\- Awww bebé – dijo ella y Kara se sonrojó mucho. Lena ahora sentada en el sillón y Kara parada delante de ella, le dio un beso en el hueso de la cadera de Kara, provocando que Kara se estremeciera por la vista.

Lena luego siguió en su rol de científica, ella pidió permiso a Kara con la vista y ella se lo permitió.

Lena colocó sus manos sobre el hueso de la cadera y fue bajando, tocando sus muslos, apretándolos suavemente para darse cuenta que estaban muy firmes también, delineando todas sus piernas, hasta tocar sus pies.

Luego ella se paró y se puso al ras de Kara, tocando suavemente el hueso de la cadera, pidiendo permiso otra vez, que Kara siguió asintiendo.

Lena le dio un suave apretón al trasero de su nena, provocando gemidos y suspiros de ambas, tocándolos suavemente, para darse cuenta que también eran muy firmes.

Y para después subir por su espalda muy suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, notando los músculos también en su espalda,

Todo muy lento, disfrutando enormemente de la fisionomía de Kara.

Una vez concluida su primera inspección, Lena dijo – gracias bebé, me daba mucha curiosidad lo fuerte que pareces ser. Ahora pasemos a la fase dos.

\- Ok – dijo Kara con la voz entrecortada sin saber qué significa fase dos.

\- Nena, quiero saber cuán fuerte eres. Sé que eres muy fuerte físicamente. Lo que quiero saber es que tan fuerte y a la vez tan sensible eres – dijo muy concentrada y enamorada.

Kara siguió asintiendo.

\- ¿Me levantarías bebé? - Preguntó.

Y Kara lo hizo.

Con Lena asintiendo en señal de permiso, Kara lo hizo.

Colocó ambas manos en el trasero de su novia, levantándola cómo si fuera una pluma, provocando que Lena soltara pequeños suspiros, abrazando ella con ambos brazos sobre el cuello de su nena.

Eh incluso Kara hizo pequeñas levantaciones de su cuerpo, provocando un delicioso roce de Lena sobre sus abdominales.

\- Mierda mierda, Kara – dijo Lena ahora ya parada en el piso temblorosa y muy enamorada de su Kara - Ahora otro experimento más, planchas cariño.

Kara sonriendo dijo que lo iba a hacer, pero primero que quería un beso, Lena no se lo negó.

Le dio muchos besos, aprovechando para desquitarse un poco, mordiendo su labio inferior, gimiendo ambas.

Kara luego hizo las planchas con Lena sentada encima de ella, apreciando su espalda y sus músculos.

\- Mierda Kara – susurró Lena otra vez,

\- Mierda, en sí – pensó Kara – cuán caliente eran estos experimentos y cuán caliente y perfecto es hacerlo con la mujer que más amaba, su futura esposa.

La tarde, después de esto, la pasaron ambas acurrucadas, besándose, comiendo, y viendo películas.

Lena le pidió que no se pusiera la ropa, que se quedara en ropa interior y así lo hizo Kara.

Lena feliz, Vida feliz.

21\. Blue

\- Azul, es cómo mi color favorito en este momento – dice Lena – obviamente por tus ojos bebé – finalizó on una gran sonrisa, ambas echadas sobre la enorme cama y Kara en ropa interior azul bebé.

\- Obviamente – dice ella también sonriendo enormemente. Ya que todas las actividades que ha hecho con su Lena no le ha traído nada más que suma alegría, demasiada alegría y satisfacción.

\- Y por le uniforme de Supergirl – continuó.

\- Ah eso también – dijo Supergirl antes de darle muchísimos besos a su Lena.

\- ¿Lee?

\- Sí – dijo ella haciendo zapping en su enorme televisor.

\- ¿Puedo devolverte el favor? – preguntó ella intentando muy fuerte que Lena dijera que sí.

\- Ohh – Lena se sorprendió, pero continuó – Claro nena, pero desde ya te aviso que no encontrarás músculos en ello – dijo cómo si fuera nada.

Pero Kara sintió todo, claro que era mucho, se dio cuenta que Lena dudaba de su cuerpo, ya sea por la horrible familia en la que creció o por el apellido y esos fastuosos fantoches que habían hecho mella en ella.

\- Lee, eres hermosa, no digas cosas así. Que cada cual tiene un cuerpo definido, mi bebé – dijo Kara con mucho cariño y amor. Lena asintió.

\- Muy bien, entonces, mi Kar, adelante – dijo con un tinte de nerviosismo. Kara lo borraría todo con demasiado atento, Adoración y amor a su cuerpo.

Kara, desvistió lentamente a su Lee, primero la polera, notando a su Lena muy sonrojada, Kara le besó ambas mejillas en un beso babosos y descuidado haciéndola reír mucho, luego colocó pequeños besos más delicados, por todo su cuello, la clavícula y descendiendo.

Colocando beso plumas sobre sus senos, apenas tocándolos, pero ya viéndolos erectos y a su vez deseando mucho el pronto poder hacerles el amor.

Kara tocó la pancita de su amor, adorando sus curvas definidas, deteniéndose y tocando su pancita, imaginando que a futuro allí, sería el hogar de sus hijos, tres, como miniaturas de Lena, hermosos, inteligentes, tal cual.

Deslizó luego los pants de Lena, acariciando cada muslo con mucho cuidado hasta la punta de los deditos de sus pies.

Después de eso Lena se volteó mostrándose para su Kara.

Kara al verla finalmente en ropa interior también azul pero esta vez oscuro. Pensó dos cosas, la primera que mentes genias afines piensan igual y segundo que, ella era demasiada caliente, demasiado sexy, no pudo más que babear, por la impresionante imagen que tenía ella enfrente.

Ella besó cada hombro y fue acariciando, masajeando, besando cada centímetro de su espalda, de su cadera, deteniéndose en su trasero, dándole especial atención.

Sorprendiéndose por el tatuaje de su Lena en la espalda baja un centímetro arriba de los hoyuelos de su espalda. "Purity"

Kara le dio un rápido beso a cada glúteo y subió a por su Lena, haciéndole cosquillas para que voltee a verla.

\- Hey baby, ¿a que no adivinas lo que Ví? – Kara preguntó embobada

\- Ay no, el tatuaje ¿cierto? – sonrojándose Lena

Kara asintió mucho, muy divertida y emocionada - ¿Y a que no sabes lo que pensé? – preguntó ella y luego se escondió en el cuello de su Lee.

\- Awww bebé, pervertida, ya puedo imaginármelo – dijo haciéndole cosquillas, riendo ambas

\- Sí – asintiendo Kara desde su lugar favorito, uno de los tantos en su Lena – pero pervertida por ti – susurró en su oído. Causando demasiada adoración en ella por Kara.

Aun conociéndola ahora ya un poco más, Kara le parecía demasiada adorable para ser verdad.

Un ser único, muy bonito, con una mente brillante, un corazón inmenso y un cuerpo muy sexi, no hay que negar lo innegable.

Y todas aquellas características mezcladas con un carácter hermoso e infantil. Con muchas travesuras de por medio, actos de amor, muy bonitos, una mezcla impresionante.

Que Lena nunca pensó encontrar todo eso, en una sola persona.

\- Yo voy a cambiar el significado de esa palabra – Kara dijo muy convencida y roja cómo tomate, el mismo color que tenía Lena en ella que levantando una ceja dijo- bueno, nunca lo he intentado, pero por ti, creo que lo pensaría – contestó Lena

Conteniendo las implicancias de todo. Kara dijo – Oh no tranquila Lee, que yo llego hasta que tu me permitas. No te forzaría a nada. Te quiero demasiado Lena Luthor – dándole un beso después – pero si no niego que me gustaría experimentar todo contigo

\- Esa es mi línea, Kara, Te quiero demasiado también pequeña – sellando aquello con muchos besos más y una tarde muy romántica entre ambas en ropa interior azul.

Quién diría que el color azul, se convertiría en el color favorito de ambas.

22\. Donuts

\- Kara ¿Qué te gusta más? – preguntó en la cocina Lena sosteniendo una caja de Donut en una mano y en la otra una orden de posticker. Kara estaba en la sala de estar haciendo tapping a la televisión.

\- Tú – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Eh? – confundida Lena

\- Tú, que me gustas tú y mucho – volteándose y mirándola de forma traviesa.

\- Karaaaa – se quejó Lena – Te pregunto acerca de esto – levantando una caja de donuts para que ella lo vea.

\- Sigues siendo tú.

A lo que Lena le tiró una dona diciendo – eres imposible – haciendo que Kara sonría enormemente.

\- Te puedo contar una historia, sin que te rías – dijo Kara entonces mirándola todo el tiempo con mucho amor, cosa que fascinaba a Lena.

\- Muy tarde, ya estamos atrapadas juntas, nos vamos a reír casi todo el tiempo – contestando con una gran sonrisa.

Kara bufó y dio una palmada al sillón para que Lena vaya, cosa que hizo.

Lena se sentó a un extremo del mismo, tomando una cajita de jugo en el proceso y Kara cogió uno de sus pies y lo puso sobre su regazo masajeándolo.

\- Veras mi Lena – haciendo que Lena sonría mucho – antes me encantaban los donuts, eran mi platillo preferido – haciendo que Lena volteara los ojos, ya que seguían siendo uno de sus favoritos – de verdad, luego descubrí los posticker, y son mis bebes, no puedo decidir entre ellos, o talvez sí.

Y yo un día comía con mi hermana en una cafetería y estaba empezando a lloviznar y te Ví ahí, en medio de la misma – Lena se indicó a sí misma en gran sorpresa – sí a ti – dijo embobada Kara y masajeándole el pie a su belleza.

Y no se si debo seguir o si te vas a asustar mientras siga – preguntó dudando

Y eso fue suficiente para que Lena le dijera que nada la asustaría si estuviera relacionada a ella.

\- Bueno, te vi allí y dije Kara Danvers, allí va tu futura esposa – haciendo que Lena casi bote la caja de jugo que sostenía por la sorpresa – Desde allí, mi favorita eres tú, y siempre serás tú, por encima del posticker, por encima de los donuts y de las demás comidas ricas que aparezcan.

\- Varios puntos Kar, me permites ¿verdad? – Kara asintió y ella continuó – Primero: no me puedes comer…

\- Quién dice – interrumpió Kara.

\- Listilla – dijo Lena sonrojándose por todo lo que implicaba – y Segundo ¿Tu esposa?, si ni siquiera somos novias, cariño.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

\- Pues claro que sí, pero ese no es el punto.

\- Genial, eres mi novia – lanzando un gritito y un puño al aire provocando adoración en Kara.

\- Kar, concéntrate, dime cómo va eso de tu esposa…

\- Ah, ok – dijo Kara concentrándose y colocando una mirada ensoñadora que derretía a Lena por la profundidad de la misma.

\- Bueno – empezó Kara, con gran adoración en su voz – yo tomaba café, y la camarera vino con mis donuts y estaban hermosas, con muchas curvas, cómo me gusta esperándome en la mesa – lanzando ella un guiño y haciendo reír adorablemente a Lena por la descripción cómo si fuera una persona -. Y te ví afuera con tu abrigo a media pierna, con un aspecto ufff, estabas impresionante, tal cuál ahora mi bebé – gracias – contestó su Lena – y bueno, estabas ahí – continuó Kara – hermosa, como toda una diosa, y yo Kara Danvers me enamoré con solo verte, y me dije Kara, allí, tu futura esposa y cuándo iba a hacer mi movimiento, tú te fuiste en tu limo y salió Alex y se preocupó porque no había comida ya la caja de donuts. Ella se preocupó mucho…

\- Claro, era algo muy grave – interrumpió y dijo con complicidad en su voz a Kara.

\- Yeah, eso dijo Alex. le explique acerca de ti y no me creyó, pero eh tú aquí, así que genial – lanzando puños al aire

\- Y si no nos casamos – dijo en broma Lena haciendo a Kara preocuparse mucho y haciendo aparecer una arruguita entre su entrecejo.

Y antes de decir que era broma, ella se paró y con su dedo y más besos borró esa arruguita haciéndole entender a Kara que estaban bien, más que bien.

\- Bueno, mi Lee, yo llego hasta dónde tú quieras – le susurró.

Y Lena la besó profundamente sin querer dejarla ir, por supuesto que no se iba a alejar de esta preciosa criatura, jamás.

23\. Relationship

Kara y Lena eran novias, y eso había que celebrarlo. Ella se lo contó a Alex y Maguie y ambas estuvieron muy felices por ella y Lena. Ya que hacían una adorable pareja.

Kara les contó una tarde, en la casa de la pareja cómo le había pedido a Lena que fuera su novia. Maguie y Alex se quedaron con la boca abierta, Maguie se empezó a reír y Alex le tiró varios cojines a Kara.

\- Te pasas Kara, que falta de romance – dijo su hermana.

\- Y a ver el anillo – pidió Maguie tratando de ver su mano.

\- No hay anillo – dijo Kara y Maguie estalló en risas, su hermana le siguió pegando con las almohadas.

\- Ya Alex, para amor, la vas a llenar del pelo del Mish.

\- ¿Quién es Mish? – preguntó Kara muy atenta.

\- Oh, nuestro gato – dijo Alex tranquila y Kara se quitó un pelo de la boca, pidiendo verlo. Obviamente el Mish siendo tan independiente cómo es, las ignoró a todas y siguió durmiendo.

Él era un bebé muy lindo, color naranja y de pechito blanco, de seis meses y de pelo largo, un gato muy bello y pelucón.

\- Eh Kara, concéntrate – pidió su hermana, logrando que Kara la mire – tienes que darle un anillo.

\- En Kriptón se usaban alianzas Ale.

\- Pues dale una entonces, pero algo Kara por favor.

Kara se quedó entonces pensando y halló una idea perfecta diciéndosela a la pareja quién aceptó que era una gran idea.

Kara se fue a trabajar después, visitando cada que podía a Lena, sólo para robarle un beso y hacerla reír para escuchar esa voz que ella ya tanto adoraba.

…

Unos días después Lena invitó a Kara a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de playa y a Kara el lugar le fascinó por completo.

\- ¿Tienes una casa de playa? – preguntó dando saltitos emocionada.

\- Bebé soy billonaria, por supuesto que tengo una.

Y así las dos se fueron a pasar un día en esa casa que estaba a unos tantos metros de la orilla del mar.

Kara ese día, se dijo a sí misma que iba a ser el día, se vistió bonito, aprovechó que Lena había salido, para preparar lo que iba a decirle al amor de su vida.

Y de repente también pensó que era muy pronto para pedírselo. Hace poco, recién le había pedido que sea su novia, cómo le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa.

Pero bueno, Kara es adorable, así que pidió que eso la ayudara.

\- Oh Rao, ayúdame, por favor.

\- A por todas – se dijo – y segundos para ser valientes – con un puño al aire.

…

En la tarde Lena le pidió para ir a caminar por la playa y a Kara le pareció muy romántico, perfecto para hacerlo (pedirle que sea su esposa).

Ya habían caminado una media hora, cuándo Lena estaba hablando de la luna y las mareas cuándo Kara se quedó atrás y cuándo Lena se volteó, estaba Kara de rodilla extendiendo una cajita que sostenía un anillo sumamente bello, no era caro, tenía diamantes (porque obviamente Supergirl podía producirlos) y tenía una historia mucho más bella.

Lena se volteó y dijo – No, Kara párate.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella muy confundida parándose y Lena para no alargar la confusión o provocarle dolor a su nena, Lena le enseñó una cajita también, pero esta vez con una alianza – yo iba a proponértelo.

Entonces ambas se quedaron mirando, cada cuán con una cajita en mano, una más grande que la otra ya que contenía una alianza, no un anillo.

Ambas suspiraron y rieron, por pensar nuevamente igual. Ambas decidieron entonces, proponérselo una a la otra.

\- Kara ve primero – le cedió el momento y Kara estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Ok – dijo con una gran exhalación, a Lena le pareció demasiada adorable su nena, ya que porqué podría estar nerviosa si ella le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a la misma vez.

\- Mi Lee, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que ibas a ser mi esposa, mi futura esposa, y ahora que te tengo delante, ya no es futuro, está pasando. Hoy te voy a pedir que seas mi esposa, hasta el último día, que tengamos juntas o hasta el último día que tu elijas. Siempre será tú la que elijas. Y en Kriptón se dan alianza, pero Alex me dijo que sería mejor un anillo – mostrándosele y haciendo a Lena emocionarse mucho – este es un anillo, pero no cualquiera, este anillo lo hice con la última alianza que me dio mamá, para mi pareja, verás que es un poco gordito – dijo adorablemente haciendo a Kara derretirse por su novia – ya que comprimí, mi alianza varias veces y tiene razón de ser, atrás de él, está nuestra historia, el día que te conocí, la hora, el minuto y los segundos, así cómo la localización, y en la parte de delante, diamantes, ya que Alex también dijo que los humanos los valoran mucho – haciendo reír mucho a Lena quien le dijo "eres una idiota, pero eres mi idiota" – soy tu idiota, y quiero seguir siéndolo para toda la vida y si así no te he convencido, ten en cuenta que te voy a hacer reír cada día de mi vida hasta el final de todo. Esposa feliz, vida feliz… Lena feliz, Vida feliz… sé mi esposa.

Lena terminó por decirle mil veces que sí, y darle muchos besos a su Kara.

\- Kar, sé mi idiota, para toda la vida – es lo único que le salió ya que estaba muy emocionada.

\- Yeah, soy tu idiota – dijo con un puño al aire, haciéndola reír mas y derretirse más por ella.

Ambas se colocaron el anillo y la alianza respectivamente, ambas se sumieron en un gran beso, muy mullido, muy sentido y de mucha gloria. Y mientras caminaban de regreso a casa por el paseo marítimo, Kara le decía a cualquiera que pasaba que era el idiota de Lena, provocando muchas caras de desconcierto y muchas más risas y adoración de Lena por su hermosa criatura, su futura esposa Kara Danvers.

24\. Cat Co.

De regreso a casa, sus familiares las felicitaron, aún no habían puesto fecha, pero ellas iban muy bien encaminadas.

Ya de regreso a casa, cada quién en su trabajo.

Cat Co. Ahora con una nueva dueña, directivas, etc… a lidiar con ello.

A Kara le pidieron que, aprovechando la cercanía a Lena Luthor sin tener una idea, de que tan cercanas eran, presente una historia un tanto dudosa acerca de ella y de su nivel de experimentación y finanzas.

Kara inmediatamente se sorprende y se niega.

Su jefe le importa cero, e igual se lo pide.

Kara se presenta en LCorp, con demasiado ímpetu, molesta y hasta asqueada de que la gente aún dude mucho de su prometida sólo por su apellido.

Lena apenas la nota entrar a su oficina, se da cuenta que algo va mal y suspende varias reuniones para atender a su molesta prometida.

Ya que Kara, jamás se molestaba, algo tenía que tenerla iracunda.

Kara le cuenta a Lena todo y aunque se sorprende le pide que lo haga.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó shockeada y sorprendida.

\- Kar bebé, ven aquí – le pidió y Kara a lo corderito fue y se posó al ras contra ella ambas apoyadas al escritorio de Lena. – Bebé – dijo Lena besando el puchero ahora formado – eres una gran periodista, no hay nada ilegal con mis experimentaciones, te prestaré todo lo que necesitarás, creo realmente que serás objetiva y presentarás un gran trabajo. Demuéstrales, lo buena que eres mi amor – Kara asintió motivada, sí ella podía hacer eso y cerrarles la boca a todos.

Ella después de varios besos se fue a hablar con Eve sobre el papeleo y a por su trabajo. Para cerrarles la boca a todos esos fantoches, empezando por su jefe.

…

Pasaron un par de semanas para que se publique su artículo, muy profundo, muy real, nada maquillado. Kara sorprende a todos con sus habilidades de periodista.

Les cierra la boca a todos. Punto en boca.

Presenta a Lena tal cómo ella la conoce, una mujer billonaria, genia, filántropa, justa, con un gran interés en la tecnología.

Cómo no contiene cochinadas y chismes que le hubiera encantado a su jefe encontrar, lo publica y ya está, sin muchos aspavientos.

…

Kara poco a poco se hace un nombre y sobresale mucho en su terreno. Ella es objetiva y muy observadora, eso es mucho más importante que guiarse por falsos informantes y escándalos pasajeros.

Kara hace un muy buen trabajo, cosa por lo que es reconocida y aprovecha su lugar y la fuerza de su voz y de sus palabras, para darle voz a aquellos que no los tienen.

Buscando siempre la justicia y la equidad.

Lena está muy orgullosa de su prometida, y encantada de que ella pueda tener esta dualidad, ser seria, objetiva e implacable por defender lo justo y a la vez ser su idiota, juguetona y tierna que le roba el corazón cada día, el ser más adorable que pueda conocer.

25\. Suit

Kara por su gran trabajo realizado, fue nominada al Pulitzer, Lena dijo que quería ir y acompañarla esta vez, para variar. Ya que Kara la había acompañado a tantas galas antes.

Kara estuvo muy de acuerdo, las premiaciones siempre la ponían nerviosas. Ambas se cambiaron en la casa de Kara, y a pesar de dormir todas las noches juntas turnándose en las diferentes casas y de verse en trajes casi todos los días y las veces que sus trabajos convergían, ambas al verse en trajes, se quedaron sin aire.

Ambas lucían impresionantes y se devoraban con los ojos.

Lena iba vestida de negro, tacones altos, escote moderado, accesorios muy monos, muy bellos.

Kara vestida de rojo, con el pelo recogido, maquillaje natural, lentes redondos, tacones altos, y accesorios diversos.

Y lo más importante, ambas con sus alianzas. Lena con el anillo y Kara con la alianza.

Queda decir que muchos le habían preguntado a Lena que quién era el o la afortunada, pero ella no dijo nada. Se divertía mucho con la situación.

Ella sólo tenía ojos para su Kara, ella la adoraba.

Ambas muy hermosas e impresionantes fueron a la premiación. Obviamente Kara ganó, ella era la que tenía las mejores cartas de todos.

Lena estuvo de pie siempre apoyándola, junto a familia y amigos.

Kara dio un discurso impresionante y muy sentido. Enriquecedor en léxico.

Lena estaba muy orgullosa de su bebé.

Cuando Kara bajó del podio a buscar a su Lena, fue envuelta en tanto académico que quiso felicitarla por ello. Que se le hizo eterno, fotos, entrevistas, diálogos, todos querían un pedazo de ella.

Fue más allá de una hora de todo aquello.

Kara buscó y buscó a Lena, por todos lados y exhausta se paró afuera del armario del conserje a tomar un respiro cuándo una mano la jaló hacia adentro por detrás.

\- Woahhh – dijo ella al ser halada hacia atrás.

Lena prendió el foco arriba de ellas con un interruptor en la pared.

\- Hola bebé – dijo muy sonriente – estoy muy orgullosa y feliz de ti y por ti – dijo Lena.

\- Woahhh, estás más bella en cada momento, ¿Cómo haces eso Lee? – preguntó adorablemente tratando de descubrir el mayor misterio de todos.

Lena volteó los ojos ante las payasadas de su adorable bebé.

\- Bebé concéntrate – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa contagiando a Kara.

\- He ganado Lee – dijo feliz y dando un puño al aire, haciendo reír mucho a Lena y derretirse por su prometida y sus adorables hechos - ¿Por qué estamos en un armario? – ni terminó de hacer la pregunta cuándo Lena la envolvió en un beso apasionado y necesitado, al estar privada de ella toda una hora.

Toda una hora¡

Eso es cómo demasiado tiempo, al estar separadas.

Demasiado tiempo.

Ambas se besaron mucho y luego Lena arrastró a su feliz bebé, quien llevaba una sonrisa enorme por toda la actividad previa, hacia el baño para arreglarse ambas.

Oyendo un golpeteo en un cubículo al extremo del mismo.

\- Gross Ale, mantenlo en tus pantalones - dijo provocando risotadas de Lena y Maguie.

Saliendo ambas del cubículo desarregladas, y Alex señalando lo obvio hacia ellas también, mirándose las cuatro y echándose a reír a carcajadas, al sentirse muy bien, y muy felices.

\- Y muy sexis – dijo Kara lanzando puños al aire y un ruidito que encantó y derritió a Lena.

26\. Coffee

Kara estaba muy nerviosa, esperando a Alex, en el mismo café dónde la conoció en primer lugar, tanto que no había tocado su comida.

Yeah, preocupación de estado¡

Su hermana llegó y al ver que Kara no había tocado su comida, se asustó preguntándole si ella estaba bien, a lo que su hermana le quitó esas preocupaciones. –

\- Se trata de Lena – dijo y Alex asintió para que ella continuara – sé que te vas a reír de mí, pero no tengo a quién recurrir.

\- Kara – Alex extendió la mano cogiendo la de su hermanita – igual me voy a reír, soy tu hermana, eso es lo que hacemos las hermanas, pero igual puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – dijo con cariño.

\- Se tarta de sexo

\- Excepto de sexo

\- Oh vamos Alex, necesito ayuda – a lo que Alex respondió – no puedes acaso googlearlo ¿Cómo satisfacer a tu mujer?

\- Sé cómo satisfacer a mi mujer – dijo un poco fuerte, alertando a un par de personas que se rieron.

\- Sé cómo satisfacer a mi mujer -susurró – pero necesito ayuda, ¿me ayudas o no? – preguntó haciendo su puchero sabiendo que nadie le podía negar nada y así Alex accedió respondiendo – a riesgo de pedirle a Jhon que borre mi memoria, dime hermanita – cogiendo la mano de Kara.

\- Tengo miedo de lastimarla – dijo apenada alertando a Alex.

\- A qué te refieres, si tu la adoras, jamás podrás hacer eso o te patearé el culo.

\- Aunque es bueno saber que tienes lados – dijo en broma Kara – no he hecho el amor con mi prometida y tengo miedo de romperla o lastimarla, por mis superpoderes – susurró lo último

\- Oh oh, ya entiendo, aunque ustedes ya duermen juntos hace meses, ¿no lo han hecho? – sorprendiéndose Alex.

\- Dormimos, nos acurrucamos, hacemos cosas, pero hasta ahí Alex, me preocupa demasiado, hacerle daño – dijo con pesar

\- Hey, hey, eso nunca va a pasar – tranquilizándola

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por que lo sé, soy tu hermana, y si lo haces te patearé el culo – haciendo reír a Kara – y en serio, te lo patearé – dijo con firmeza y Kara asintió orgullosa de que su hermana también cuidara a Lena – mi consejo, habla con Lena, con toda franqueza, la mujer es una genia, lo resolverá y haz cosas, llega al límite, acostumbra a tu cuerpo, sólo eso diré, el cómo, puedes googlearlo.

Kara se paró y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana y dijo – te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes?

\- Te quiero demasiado hermanita, ahora en serio, ve por tu mujer.

Y así se fue Kara, al trabajo, luego a un café con Lena esperando ahí poder hablarlo.

…

\- Hey Lee – dijo nerviosa e inmediatamente Lena supo que algo había pasado.

\- Qué es Kara, ¿rompiste algo?

\- No soy una bebé Lena – dijo con los brazos cruzados - además si lo fuera, lo pondría debajo del sofá.

\- Eres mi bebé Kara - derritiendo a Kara y entrelazando las manos con ella – ahora tengo que buscar bajo el sofá – haciéndola reír - ¿Qué pasa?, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Te lo puedo decir, en la noche? - suplicó ella.

\- Está bien, aunque tengo que decirte que estamos en un café adorable – dijo tomando un sorbo del mismo.

\- Está bien – repitió esta vez Kara – tengo miedo de hacer el amor contigo, ya que podría romperte – dijo y Lena con la sorpresa terminó por medio escupir y medio derramar su café sobre ella – ves te lo dije, mejor hubiera sido en tu depa – dijo muy tranquila, negando el evidente desconcierto en todos al ver a Lena Luthor empapada de café.

\- Al depa ahora – dijo Lena firmemente y Kara asintió.

Lena se paró lo más dignamente que se puede parar una mujer empapada con café y salió con gran garbo y elegancia.

Afuera en la puerta la esperaba su chofer en su limosina.

\- Lee yo …- Lena la interrumpió.

\- Shhh Shhh – dijo levantando un dedo – en el depa – repitió firmemente.

Y entrelazando las manos con su nena, ambas mirándose, luego se echaron a reír. Talvez por nervios, talvez por la situación, tal vez por la simple implicancia de los abdominales de Kara moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo repetidas veces.

Queda decir que Lena se quedó sin aliento ante sus imágenes mentales.

…

Llegadas al departamento.

\- Te amo – soltó Kara ni bien entrar al depa y Lena se volteó a mirarla – Te amo también, bebé, voy a casarme contigo, ¿recuerdas? - mostrándole sus alianzas.

\- Te amo – repitió ella – y es por eso que me preocupo por mis poderes y cómo pueden hacerte daño.

\- No me harás daño – dijo ella firmemente

\- Y ¿cómo estás segura?, eres lo mejor que tengo, mi belleza perfecta.

\- Awww bebé, estoy segura porque voy a ser tu esposa – y cogiendo con ambas manos sus mejillas – y porque eres el ser más exquisito, adorable, inteligente y hermoso que pude llegar a conocer.

\- Alex tuvo una idea – dijo ella aún en contacto con su Lena

\- Dime bebé

\- Ella dijo llegar al límite y aprender a controlarme, cosa de práctica.

Y a Lena le vino toda la práctica que puede tener en mente, adorando temporalmente la sabiduría de su cuñada.

\- Bueno, podemos intentarlo, no hará mal – dijo y ambas sonrieron muy felices.

…

Todo fue mal, ambas estaban muy nerviosas, la expectativa era enorme así que no pasaron de los juegos previos, y de risas, de bromas y más risas.

De un sueño rico, acurrucadas y hasta ahí, no sería, hasta días más tarde que pasaría.

27\. Smut

Ocurrió dos días después, Lena al tener un día ocupadísimo y muy descorazonador fue al lugar de Kara a estar con su prometida. Ella no estaba, todavía estaba atascada en CatCo con un último reportaje. Lena esperó hasta las 10 pm y su bebé no venía, preparó comida y espero con la televisión prendida, venciéndola el cansancio.

Así fue cómo la encontró Kara, dormida con su pijama favorita, una polera larga de Kara y un short corto con el pelo recogido en un moño.

Ella quiso cargarla suavemente para llevarla a la cama para que descanse, más Lena se levantó, haciendo esa cosa adorable que hacía con su nariz y un ruidito riquísimo al ver a su Kara, al igual que su mirada cambiaba de recansada y adormilada a emocionada y ensoñadora al ver que su bebé había llegado sana y salva a casa.

Kara todavía estaba en su vestido, con tacones y con sus lentes, a diferencia de Lena que estaba descalza con polera y un short corto.

\- Hey bebé, ¿quieres que te cargue para que duermas?, luces muy cansada amor – preguntó con una mano en la mejilla de Lena. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Amor, quiero hacer el amor contigo – dijo adorablemente dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz a Kara.

\- Pero bebé, luces muy cansada, has tenido un día de mierda, y yo también estoy agotada. No te podría hacer justicia, quiero que sea especial – dijo sabiendo que Lena debía estar muy agotada y realmente hacerlo con pétalos de rosas y en un sitio más sexy que su cama sin tender.

\- Por favor bebé, te necesito. Necesito esto, te amo mucho, sólo quiero ser una contigo, y será especial porque estaremos juntas – dijo ella haciendo su puchero recién descubierto, que sabía que Kara no podía negarle y así fue Kara lanzó un gran suspiro y soltó los papeles que traía en una mano al suelo.

\- Lee te puedo decir que también estoy asustada – susurró ella, por el tema que habían hablado antes de sus superpoderes.

\- Confió en ti plenamente amor, confía en ti también – dijo ella antes de darle un beso dulce a los labios, parada de puntitas con ambas manos en las mejillas de su bebé.

Kara hizo el amague de quitarse los tacones y la ropa y Lena no la dejó – No, no, no, eso es mi trabajo amor.

\- Pero estas muy agotada

\- Nunca para ti amor – susurró ella.

Lena tomó la mano de su amor y se la llevó al dormitorio. Ella le quitó los tacos, y le sacó el vestido, deleitándose por la ropa interior blanca de su bebé.

Ella empezó a besar a Kara y la tendió sobre la cama. Empezó por poner un beso suave detrás de la oreja dónde le sacó suspiros a Kara, deleitándose de esto y con una sonrisa lobuna, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, chupándolo, halándolo.

\- Te ves muy sexy amor – susurró ella directamente sobre su oído.

Y fue bajando desde ahí, esparciendo besos sobre su cuello, clavícula y el valle de sus pechos, pidiendo permiso para quitarle el brazier, cosa que Kara hizo rompiéndolo y arrojándolo a cada extremo del dormitorio causando una risa adorable en Lena.

\- Te amo tanto Kar

\- Te amo demasiado mi Lee

Lena con una mano iba jugando con sus abdominales, y mientras la otra iba jugando con el seno izquierdo, ya que su boca estaba muy ocupada con el seno derecho, mordiéndolo, besándolo, amasándolo, tirando de sus pezones erectos y cuándo lograba esto con uno, pasaba al otro, causando que Kara emita muchos gemidos deliciosos que sólo hacía envalentonar más a Lena.

\- Estás deliciosa bebé – susurraba ella, descendiendo y repartiendo muchos besos por su esternón, llegando a sus abdominales, chupándolos, mordiéndolos, arañándolos.

\- Mierda Lee – decía Kara entre gemidos, retorciéndose, necesitando de más – por favor Lee, por favor, te necesito.

Lena fue bajando más, arrastrándose por su Kara. Besando el hueso de su cadera, pidiendo permiso para mover esa ropa interior que tenía un parche ya muy mojado.

Lena le dio un beso justo ahí, mirando a su bebé, que estaba muy sonrojada, con las pupilas dilatadas y haciendo los ruiditos más deliciosos que se pudiera imaginar.

Lee se separó de ella cogiendo su ropa interior y deslizándola muy lento, provocando más a Kara.

\- Mierda Lee, más rápido, bebé – suplicaba Kara, mirándola con demasiado amor.

Lena entonces terminó de sacarle la ropa interior infame, para dejarla totalmente desnuda. Lena ante esta visión, no pudo evitar gemir, ante ella la criatura más bella y sexy que jamás podrá ver.

Kara al sentirse expuesta trató de juntar sus rodillas y Lena dijo – amor, no esta bien ocultar la perfección – para luego darle un beso a cada rodilla, repartiendo besos por el interior de las mismas, por sus muslos, ascendiendo muy lentamente, mordiendo, sin poder dejar huella, ya ella arreglaría eso después, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito.

Lena estaba al ras de la cama colocando besos en su zona interior provocando mucho a Kara.

\- Bebé ¿qué va a hacer? – preguntó muy excitada, mirando a su nena entre sus piernas, con su barbilla sobre el parche rubio de sus pequeños bellos.

Lena no lo dijo, Lena lo hizo, ella besó el clítoris de su amor, lamiéndolo, besándolo, chupándolo, provocando muchos mas gemidos y maldiciones de su amor a la vez que el cuerpo de ella se contorsionaba de placer casi follando la carita de su Lee.

Lena mordió entonces sus labios exteriores, chupándolos, tirando de ellos, causando que Kara jadeara por aire, maldijera, gimoteara, llorara por atención muy cerca a la liberación y más al bajar la mirada y ver a su Lee trabajando en ella, cogiendo con ambos manos sus piernas.

\- Fuck, Fuck Fuck ¡ Lee, más, más bebé, casi estoy allí – gritaba ella

Y Lena siendo tan obediente como era, y tan perfeccionista, dejó de bromear con su amor y deslizó su lengua dentro de Kara haciendo gritar a ella de puro placer. Lena le dio varios empujones profundos, y esto fue suficiente para provocar que Kara venga muy fuerte.

Y su bebé, lamiera y recogiera cada gota ofrecida por Kara, con un sabor muy delicado, almizclado, el favorito de Lena desde ya.

Kara se retorció, ante lo sensible que se había puesto, Lena subió por su cuerpo, volvió a besar cada punto en su camino y luego finalmente darle un beso apasionado a su amor, quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Kara muy sensible se acurrucó con su Lee, refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello, sollozando un poco ante lo intenso del hecho de hacer el amor con su amada.

\- Aún no he terminado bebé - susurró Lena

A Kara no le salían las palabras así que la miro muy adorablemente confundida y muy satisfecha.

\- awww -ante la reacción de su nena

Lena viendo lo agotada que se veía su amor, introdujo dos dedos de golpe en el calor de su amada, provocando que Kara gritara y luego se mordiera el labio inferior.

\- Ahhh Ahhh Lee.

\- Móntame Supergirl, quiero ver esos abdominales trabajando amor – susurró en el oído de su amada de manera muy sexy, muy ronca.

Y así lo hizo Kara con energías renovadas haciendo deliciosos ruiditos, y Lena por fin pudo ver su fantasía hecha realidad, el amor de su vida muy excitada y sus abdominales hacia arriba y hacia abajo rítmicamente.

\- Mierda Kar, si sigues así, voy a venir también – dijo ella muy excitada

\- Mucha ropa Lee – dio su apreciación Kara antes de rompérsela las dos piezas tirándola a cada extremo de la habitación – Ahhhh -soltó un gritito al ver que su Lee no tenía ropa interior. La belleza que podía observar.

Mierda.

Que visión.

Ambas vinieron juntas, Kara en su segundo orgasmo y Lena de ver a su amor totalmente satisfecha.

Ufff

En el dormitorio sólo se oía el tratar de respirar de parte de ambas y muchos gemidos.

Kara se acurrucó con su amada, amasando el seno derecho de su Lee.

\- Estás muy hermosa amor – dijo una vez que pudo Kara – dame cinco minutos y te voy a adorar bebé.

\- Awww bebé, esto era por ti, amor, ya mañana bebé – dijo al ver bostezar a su Kara y tratar de aguantar el sueño y agotamiento. Esa era una visión sumamente adorable y de lo más sexy.

Así es cómo se durmieron ambas, abrazadas y desnudas, totalmente satisfechas, cada vez más enamorada de la otra.

Ya entrada la mañana, Kara le hizo el amor a su bebé, sorprendiéndose de lo vocal que podía llegar a ser.

Ella amó cada momento, besó cada parte de su cuerpo, cada curva, lamió cada gota de almizcle y besó cada lágrima de felicidad por su bebé, al igual que lo había hecho Lena anoche.

Ambas hicieron el amor finalmente.

28\. Red

Había pasado un día después de que ellas hicieran el amor, Lena se había vestido de rojo y se había ido a trabajar a LCorp.

Kara al verla salir, vestida, así, sumamente sexy, había babeado todo el tiempo, queriendo devorarla con la mirada, porque seamos realistas Lena vestida o desvestida era sumamente impresionante.

Ya 11 am… en LCorp…

Lena había terminado una conferencia con un fantoche sumamente odioso, se preguntó internamente porque existía tantos cretinos… Bah, nunca tendría una respuesta a eso.

De pronto se escuchó un Shiowww en el aire, y Lena se sintió muy emocionada de pronto, demasiado enamorada de su Kara y más cuando volteó y la vio vestida así, con su traje de Supergirl… Lena se quedó sin aliento.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – preguntó Supergirl traviesa ella y Lena sin poder hilar una oración coherente asintió.

\- Hey bebé, te he traído un cambio de ropa interior – dijo muy sonriente demasiado emocionada

\- ¿Ah? – Lena estaba demasiado confundida el porqué de aquello.

Hasta que, Supergirl la atrapó a ella contra la pared y en su espalda Supergirl conteniéndola.

Lena debía admitir que era muy sexy estar así y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Supergirl introdujo su mano derecha directamente al centro de Lena, y al estar piel con piel susurró en su oído – bebé, ya estás muy mojada - Provocando gemidos y el querer moverse contra esa preciosa mano – yo te ayudaré, ¿sabes cuál es la ventaja de ser Supergirl? – Lena negó con la cabeza – el que puedo mover mi mano muy rápido, igual a un vibrador – le susurró directamente a su oído, chupando uno de sus lóbulos y poniendo en ejecución su idea.

\- Ahhhh – Lena emitió un quejido y más gimoteos, al sentir el mejor vibrador que pueda experimentar desde siempre. Acompañándolo con movimientos erráticos de su cadera, primero desde afuera y luego que Kara introdujo dos dedos haciéndolos vibrar dentro de ella. Lena gritó y mucho, perdiendo el hilo de todo y vino muy fuerte gritando el nombre de Kara.

Kara la contuvo, después de ese impresionante orgasmo, abrazándola todo el tiempo, besándola, todo el tiempo que pudo.

Horas después Supergirl fue a salvar el mundo, y Lena muy satisfecha rememoró toda la tarde, el tiempo con su bebé.

…

Kara voló todos sus superpoderes, peleando contra despiadados villanos y se fue así tal cuál a descansar a su casa, para luego encontrara a su bebé muy sonriente esperándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó Lena un poco preocupada al verla así.

\- Volé mis poderes – dijo con un puchero.

\- Awww bebé, pero ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes bien o te duele algo?

\- Estoy bien, sólo que no hay poderes – dijo con un puchero y yendo a abrazar a su bebé.

Lena la abrazó, y dijo – entonces ocurrió algo bueno – muy sonriente.

\- ¿eh? – Kara estaban muy confundida.

\- Es muy bueno, porque no tengo que poner luces rojas para aminorarlos y así al hacerte el amor bebé, puedo dejar marcas – emocionada de que al fin pueda.

\- Owww – se dio cuenta Kara - vamos a hacerlo – con un puño al aire, muy muy feliz, adorablemente, haciendo reír a su bebé.

…

Ambas hicieron el amor hasta agotarse.

…

Queda decir que Lena pudo por fin dejar sus marcas por todo el delicioso cuerpo de su Kara, pechos, cuello, abdomen, esos ricos abdominales que tanto le gustaban a Lena, el interior de sus muslos, todo.

Lena estaba fascinada, y Kara estaba muy complacida. Quien pudiera imaginar que el volar sus poderes, era lo que precedería a lo mejor que le halla pasado.

\- ¿Bebé?

\- ¿mi amor? – dijo Lena

\- Igual ¿tienes la luz roja, para después? – provocando la risa de Lena

\- Mucho, mi amor, muchas luces que las voy a instalar aquí, en mi casa, en la oficina, por todos los sitios – dijo con una mirada ensoñadora y totalmente enamorada. Kara asintió muy emocionada también.

Ambas se pasaron toda la tarde desnudas y abrazadas, acurrucadas.

Con plena satisfacción.

29\. Heels

Lena estaba muy enamorada de Kara y ella de Lena.

Ocurre un día, en que ambas entre broma y broma, se desafían sobre quien tiene más autocontrol.

Lena pues dice que ella, y Kara que ella. Es así cómo ocurre.

Al día siguiente Lena estaba atareadísima en LCorp, reuniones aquí y allá.

Ella estaba saliendo de una y entrando a su oficina, cuándo se le cae la mandíbula metafóricamente y empieza a babear por la visión que tiene delante.

Kara en su oficina, completamente desnuda y sólo portando tacones aguja, se voltea a ella, sentada ahora en la silla giratoria de Lena, con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

\- Así que supongo que he ganado yo – dice ella con gran travesura en su mirar y en su voz.

Lena dice entonces – no me importa quien gane, voy a cuidar de ti, ahora mismo bebé – y con prisa caminando hacia ella, lo hace, toda la tarde, turnándose una sobre la otra y agradeciendo ambas por la oficina insonorizada.

Es así que Lena cancela todas sus reuniones decidiendo que tenía algo mucho más interesante que hacer.

…

En el depa de Lena, al día siguiente, temprano, Kara yace en su camita, calentita, muy contenta de haber ganado, cuándo al acercarse a la cocina la ve…

Lena con deliciosa lencería negra y tacones altos, ocultando sólo con un parche diminuto sus zonas íntimas, ella hidratada con una loción corporal que la hace brillar, oler y lucir aún más sexy si eso es posible.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, ella sostiene una bandeja de posticker en las manos con jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste mi amor? – le pregunta coqueta, esta vez ella comprometiendo a Kara en una de las visiones más excitantes que pueda tener.

Kara quiere por todo lo que es bueno en su vida, sostener su resolución y ganar, pero le es imposible, sobre todo cuando Lena se inclina, haciendo distintos tipos de ruidito que cada vez la excitan más.

\- A la mierda – dice ella – tomando a Lena y llevándola con prisa al dormitorio, sin importar sus adorados posticker y jugo en el suelo, adorando muchísimo la risa que produce en su bebé.

…

Ambas comen un postre muy conocido para ambas.

…

Y ambas llegan a la conclusión de que no les importa quien gane, siempre que terminen así, haciendo el amor, felices, adoradas, muy amadas.

\- Lena Feliz, vida feliz – dice Kara y Lena no puede estar más de acuerdo. Ya que su felicidad siempre estará ligada a la de su bebé.

30\. Love

Ellas después de un noviazgo de seis meses, se casan finalmente. Para alegría de ambas y de todos sus amigos y familiares.

A la prensa le encanta esto y sobre todo la parte de que Lena siempre tuvo a Kara muy visible y ellos no se dieron cuenta, esto también le encanta y mucho a Kara.

Kara está reventando de felicidad.

Por fin, se casó, con la mujer más brillante, hermosa, adorable, muy sexy y con el corazón más grande del mundo, con demasiado amor en ella.

Por fin "su futura esposa" se convirtió en "su ya ahora esposa, hasta el final de los días".

Kara le cuenta una noche de aparte de su fantasía frecuente, que es hacer el amor a Lena en toda la superficie que pueda imaginar, y en todos los países que llegaran a viajar juntas, su otra fantasía, el de ampliar la familia.

\- Pero si ya somos muchos – dice Lena en broma, sabiendo exactamente lo que Kara está implicando.

Ella se muerde el labio y hace pucheros deliciosos, cosa que disfruta muchísimo Lena, la visión que tiene delante.

Kara explica que Lena tiene mucho amor que regalar y divaga mucho…

Lena finge no saber que quiere su kar y sólo la tortura para ver ese lado tan adorable que tiene su novia.

\- Awww ya Kar, ya no me burlo, dime amor, lo que tienes en mente – pide ella y a Kara se ilumina y cuenta todo lo que ella quería.

Una familia grande y con mucho amor.

Lena está de acuerdo y dice – quiero tener tres hijos – y Kara está de acuerdo también, muy feliz, ya que esa es la idea original.

\- Lee quiero uno igualito a ti, y dos peques igualitos a mí, te imaginas, serán muy bellos e inteligentes todos, con un gran corazón cómo su madre – señalándola ya que, aunque Lena lo oculte, ella es un gran softie. Lena está de acuerdo.

\- Genial, hablaré con Alex, para saber acerca del ADN Kriptoniano y del ADN humano y lo mejor que podamos hacer – dice muy emocionada.

\- Sabes, igual podemos intentarlo haber si salen naturalmente – dice Lena muy traviesa, mordiéndose los labios.

\- Lee, no saldrán así, somos dos mujeres – dice hasta que comprende lo que Lena implica – Ohhh – sólo le sale eso al ver a su Lena empezando a desvestirse provocando mucho a Kara.

Ambas lo intentaron demasiado esa tarde, hicieron el amor hasta cansarse y dormirse uno en el abrazo de la otra.

…

Tres meses después, ambas con la ayuda de la ciencia, estarían embarazadas, con la gran ilusión de ampliar su familia.

Kara se sorprende que ella está esperando mellizos y que Lena estaba embarazada de una niña.

Ambas lloran de emoción y de tanto amor.

\- Te amo mucho - dice Kara muy emocionada

\- Te amo demasiado - dice Lena igual de emocionada y enamorada.

Su familia cada día, se expande, al igual que el amor de una por la otra.

...


	3. Tercera parte

Aquí entrego la tercera parte, un corto.

...

31\. El Mayarah

Un 7 de noviembre, sus mellizos se adelantaron y nacieron con tan sólo 7 meses 22 días, con un peso promedio de 3.85 kg, sanitos, con pulmones fuertes.

Dos nenes rubios, Kyle con ojos verdes y Luke con ojos azules.

Kara había dado a luz a sus mellizos, Kyle y Luke.

El parto de Lena estaba fijo para un mes y medio después.

Así, concluido ese tiempo, en el Luthor Hospital, nació Alice con un peso de 3.900kg sanita, una miniatura de Lena desde el primer momento, pelito negro incipiente, ojitos avellanos con motas de distintos colores.

Lena aún muy débil por un trabajo de 24 horas para que naciera su pequeña y acompañada de Kara que había volado sus poderes por completo, ambas muy débiles, muy vulnerables físicamente, se sentían más fuertes que nunca, al estar acompañada de sus tres bebes en el hospital, en el ala del cuarto piso, despejada para Lena Luthor y familia.

\- El Mayarah - susurró Kara entrelazando su mano derecha con la de su Lee

\- Más fuertes juntos – susurró Lena a la par de su esposa.

Qué bien, se sentía llamarla esposa. Ambas estaban muy enamoradas entre sí, y ahora de sus bebés.

Kara sostenía la mano de su Lena, mientras veían a Alex cargar a la pequeña Alice, Maguie a Kyle y Eliza a Luke.

Más enamoradas imposible.

Lena estaba muy emotiva ya que ni en sus más locos sueños pensó tener esta maravillosa familia. Ella estaba llorosa, pero muy feliz, jodidamente feliz.

Al siguiente día, todos fueron a casa.

Tanto Lena cómo Kara vendieron sus departamentos, y compraron uno conjuntas, en el mismo edificio de Alex y Maguie, sólo un piso más arriba.

A Lena siempre le gustó el pent-house, tener esa vista privilegiada, era algo que siempre le había gustado. Kara podía decir que ella entendía esa sensación, de estar en lo más alto. Era alucinante.

Ellas querían que sus bebés, tengan todo el amor que pudieran. Así que por eso es que se mudaron al mismo edificio. Así Alex y Maguie, las veces que ellas quisieran venir a ver a los bebes, podrían entrar y hasta quedarse. Ya que Lena compró todo el piso, ante los reclamos de Kara que decía que no era necesario.

Lena la convenció con su poderoso puchero sumado al de Alice que quién al parecer desde ya hacía notar su inteligencia sumándose al puchero de su mami Lena, cosa que hizo derretir a todos en la sala.

Y si antes quedaba la duda de que Alice iba a ser una miniLena, con ese puchero los desarmó a todos.

Lena era mami, Kara era mamá, así acordaron para no confundir a los peques. A veces Kara era "daddy" pero eso ya tenía otro contexto en el dormitorio de ambas.

\- Humm Humm – carraspeó una de ellas.

Había en total 6 habitaciones, una principal (para Lena y Kara), una para cada peque para cuándo crezcan, ya que, por el momento, los tres estaban en una sola y dos habitaciones para invitados, una para la pareja y la otra para cuándo Eliza decida quedarse o algunos de los chicos tales cómo Jhon, Winn, James quieran.

Mientras que Kyle le gustaba levantar su bracito al estilo "puño al aire" de Kara y Luke dormir cómo una estrellita de mar.

\- Awww, mira nena son tan monos, tan lindos – queda decir que este fue el acuerdo entre todas y todos.

Los peques Luthor-Danvers eran tremendos.

\- El Mayarah – volvieron a estar de acuerdo todas y todos.

La familia se había expandido, el amor se había expandido, multiplicado.

El porvenir sería alucinante mientras estén todos juntos.

Más fuertes juntos.

El Mayarah

Fin

Supercorp-Tober2019

…

Plus

Nenes Luthor Danvers

Alice, Kyle y Luke

Tres años después…

Kara se levantaba después de haberle hecho el amor toda la noche a su Lee.

Terriblemente enamorada, al igual que el primer día que la conoció.

Ella fue la primera en escuchar el despertar de sus peques, por eso que se levantó flotando para no hacer ruido ya que su Lee debía estar tan agotada, ya que sólo había dormido una hora, entre tantos orgasmos que ella le había dado. Cosa que la enorgullecía y mucho.

Ella llegó al cuarto de su princesa.

Ahora sus peques tenían tres años, razón por la cuál Alice tenía su alcoba y los mellizos no queriendo separarse todavía dormían juntos en el mismo cuarto.

Kara entró al cuarto de su princesa y de puntitas se acercó a ella, sólo para maravillarse con su despertar.

\- Awww mi amor – decía encantada, al ver cómo Alice habría un ojito, luego otro y de ahí, estiraba sus bracitos y hacer un ruidito muy rico, sólo para después ver a su mamá, y estallar en la más grande sonrisa que pudo lograr, con sus dientecitos muy blancos y uno que otro que le faltaba le hacía lucir demasiado adorable.

\- Upa ma – dijo ella estirando sus bracitos y Kara la cargó delicadamente maravillándose como siempre de lo mucho que Alice se parecía a Lena, e incluso le gustaba mucho el cuello de su mamá al igual que lo hacía su Lee. Sólo haciéndole cosquillas lograba que ella se despegara y luego ella le daba un beso descuidado y baboso en la mejilla a su mamá haciéndola reír mucho.

\- Awww te amo Alice – susurró Kara apoyando su frente con la de su hija – amo ma – dijo ella abrazando con sus bracitos muy fuerte a su mamá.

\- Awww mi bebé, ¿quieres ir a despertar a Kyle y Luke? Y ella asintió frenética para ver a sus hermanitos.

\- Ma bajo – pidió señalando el piso y así lo hizo Kara.

Para luego Alice en su pijama de león salga corriendo al cuarto de sus hermanos

\- Kyle, Luke, arriba – pedía la princesa a sus hermanos y así lo hicieron ambos, con grandes sonrisas al verla en el cuarto. Kyle fue el primero en verla y en su pijama de Superman se bajó de su cama y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, luego Luke hizo lo mismo con su pijama de Pokémon.

A todo esto, Kara los observaba desde la puerta, enamorada de esta visión. De sus tres peques, siendo adorables, siendo amorosos, siendo ellos mismos.

\- Awww mis peques - dijo Kara entrando al cuarto y arrodillándose para recibir muchos abrazos de todos sus hijos – ñam ñam ñam me los como a todos – dijo en broma e hizo el amague cómo si los estuviera persiguiendo y ellos salieron corriendo con mucha alegría al cuarto de su mami.

\- Mami – Kyle

\- Maaa – Luke

\- Miii – Alice

Los tres salieron corriendo riéndose a buscar a Lena, quién los esperaba a todos con los brazos abiertos desde su cama King sise.

Kara llegó atrás, les ayudo a subir y todos se acurrucaron juntos.

\- Awww mis bebés, que bueno es verlos venir corriendo y no flotando ¿verdad amor? - le preguntó a Kara quién se sonrojó – fue sólo una vez Lee – dijo ella muy suavemente.

\- Sólo una vez, que casi me da un infarto amor - dijo con cariño.

Ambas rememorando cuándo Kara vino un día flotando, un metro del piso con sus tres peques encima de ella muy divertidos.

\- La próxima vez los envolveré en mi capa-burrito - dijo mirando a su Lee que tenía una enorme sonrisa al recordar lo pasado, asintiendo a la genial idea.

Y Kara no pudo más que agradecer a todo, por tener esta familia tan bella y por poder haber cumplido su más grande fantasía.

Tener tres bellos hijos con el amor de su vida, su ya ahora "Esposa para siempre"

Compartiendo su mirada ensoñadora y muy enamorada con su Lee y con sus tres peques.

Fin

...

Nota:

\- Un honor, escribir una historia Supercorp para SuperCorp-tober 2019, espero haberle hecho justicia. Un hasta pronto.


End file.
